Quatre's Adventure
by Kinyoubi
Summary: Un viaje a Norteamérica trae aventuras para el rubio, diversión para el trenzado y problemas para Trowa. Que tienen que ver en todo esto Heero y Wufei? Shonen ai
1. Default Chapter

TIPO: Serie (corta 2 capítulos)AU  
  
GENERO: shonen ai (3x4)  
  
TITULO: Quatre´s adventure  
  
DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.   
  
Era un día soleado, las nubes se apreciaban esponjosas y grandes y el cielo tenia una tonalidad azul celeste bastante encantadora.  
  
Habían emprendido el viaje dos días anteriores y el rubio árabe estaba encantado con la idea de ir a visitar a su loco amigo norteamericano. Era la primera vez que su padre le permitía salir de casa sin compañía de sus guardias, relativamente solo, acompañado nada mas que de su fiel amigo latino y bueno...de la mínima cantidad de unos 15 guardaespaldas.  
  
Trowa Barton venia viviendo con él desde un año atrás, por causa de las buenas relaciones en los negocios de las familias de ambos, los padres de este habían ido de visita a su casa (léase mansión) para arreglar algunos asuntos referentes a las empresas que se estaban estableciendo en el lugar, fue cuando se conocieron y formaron una buena amistad, desde ese momento Trowa decidió quedarse con su nuevo amigo tan rápidamente que sorprendió a su familia, y es que el chico castaño no era muy bueno en sus relaciones sociales.  
  
Él y Quatre se habían mantenido unidos desde entonces, y debido a la siempre insistencia del padre del rubio a brindarle vigilancia, Trowa se convirtió en algo así como el guardia mas 'apegado' para el un poco despistado Quatre.  
  
Acababan de bajar del avión privado que los había llevado hasta Norteamérica. El viaje había sido algo largo, pero, bueno... habían tenido cosas en que entretenerse en el transcurso del vuelo desde Arabia.  
  
- ..em.. Quatre  
  
- si?  
  
- tu cuello...  
  
Trowa murmuro en el tono mas bajo que pudo, para que solo el rubio (y no los 15 guardias alrededor de ellos) escuchara su comentario, haciendo que un muy tranquilo Quatre subiera un poco su camisa para cubrir la 'pequeña' y enrojecida marca que dejaron las cosas en las que se habían estado entreteniendo...  
  
Después de un no muy largo trayecto en coche desde el aeropuerto, llegaron a una bastante amplia residencia, pararon frente al enrejado negro el cual se abrió posteriormente de que el conductor hubo dicho algunas palabras por el intercomunicador y recorrieron el corto camino para llegar a las puertas de la vivienda, el cual no tardo mas de.. Unos 10 minutos en coche.  
  
Cuando estuvieron dentro por fin, los recibió una linda muchacha, engalanada con un uniforme en blanco y negro compuesto por un vestidito bastante corto y algo ceñido, quien dijo ser la nueva ama de llaves de la familia Maxwell, los hizo pasar a la sala mas cercana y los invito a tomar asiento mientras el señor bajaba.  
  
Cuando apenas habían pasado unos cuantos minutos de que la joven se hubiese ido alegando traerles algo de beber, se escucho un fuerte grito provenir desde la segunda planta de la casa, el cual Quatre pudo reconocer como su siempre animado y alegre amigo quien después de bajar las escaleras y recorrer un buen tramo corriendo, llego a donde ellos se encontraban.  
  
- QUAAATRE!!!  
  
- Duo!  
  
- que bueno que pudiste venir! En serio no creí que tu padre te lo permitiera sin ese ejercito detrás tuyo!  
  
- si, yo también estoy muy feliz por ello.  
  
- wa! Trowa! Perdón por no saludarte amigo, pero ya sabes como me pongo cada vez que me encuentro con Quat.  
  
El chico trenzado se acerco al sofá en el cual había permanecido el castaño y lo saludo efusivamente, tanto que después del abrazo Trowa había tenido que sentarse de nuevo para aliviar el mareo que le habían provocado las sacudidas de Duo.  
  
Los chicos que permanecían de pie decidieron sentarse también, así que se acomodaron en el amplio sillón que estaba frente al que ocupaba un aturdido Trowa.  
  
- y... Donde están tus guardias Q-men?  
  
- están tomando un descanso, menos mal que dentro de tu casa no tienen que estar tan pendientes de mi.  
  
- si, eso es bueno, así no tienes que tenerlos volando a tu alrededor todo el tiempo. Que te parece si empezamos ya nuestro recorrido por la ciudad!?  
  
Trowa miro al emocionado Duo, quien se notaba bastante impaciente por salir de la casa junto con Quatre, pero a él no le convencía mucho la idea, había sido un largo viaje y lo mejor seria que Quatre descansara.  
  
- Duo, donde están tus padres?  
  
- pueees.. No se los había dicho? Je, que despistado soy verdad?  
  
- ...Duo.... - Trowa entrecerró los ojos y le dirigió una mirada no muy amigable a el chico trenzado.  
  
- Aw.. Pues... Salieron hace un mes en uno de sus viajes de recorrido por el mundo, er... en este momento deben estar por... El Kilimanjaro.  
  
La mirada de Trowa casi fulminó al nervioso Duo que mantenía una de sus manos tras su nuca con una sonrisa algo tonta adornando su rostro.  
  
-... EL KILIMANJARO!? Tus padres están en África y aun así permitiste que viniéramos aquí?!  
  
- tranquilo Trowa, que poco aguante men!..jeje, no es tan grave.. Un aún mas nervioso Duo, agitaba sus manos tratando de calmar a un muy (MUY, con M de muy, en toda la extensión de la palabra MUY) alterado Trowa que no paraba de dar vueltas alrededor del sillón en el cual se encontraban él y el rubio.  
  
- que no es tan grave?! Vinimos aquí por que el señor Winner tenia la plena confianza en que su heredero estaría bajo la protección de la familia Maxwell!  
  
- hey! Yo soy un Maxwell!  
  
- si claro, pero contigo Quatre está en mayor peligro!  
  
- oye!  
  
Mientras los jóvenes se encontraban en tan importante discusión, la muchacha que había recibido en un principio a los invitados, llego con una bandeja de plata y sobre ella una tetera del mismo material y 3 pequeñas tazas de porcelana, se podía apreciar que la chica batallaba bastante para mantener la bandeja en equilibrio, y se movía algo extraño para poder evitar que el contenido de ésta terminara por los suelos, claro que este detalle solo pudo notarlo el árabe, por que sus amigos seguían en su entretenida labor.  
  
Quatre se puso de pie para ayudar a la chica en aprietos y fue ahí cuando la mirada del castaño de ojos verdes se enfoco en algo mas que en la discusión con el trenzado, paso por delante de este, dejando que hablara solo y se interpuso entre la chica y el rubio, tomando el mismo la bandeja.  
  
- deja esto Quatre podrías lastimarte.  
  
- hey tu! No me ignores - al percatarse de lo sucedido, Duo volvió su vista a lo que acontecía con los demás muchachos - lastimarse? Ja si claro, Quatre por Dios! Deja eso que la tetara podría saltar y comerte en cualquier momento!  
  
Duo observo a su alto amigo con una mirada sarcástica y una sonrisa burlona, sabia que cuidaba mucho al rubio y él lo aprovechaba para molestarlo a causa de su exagerada protección.  
  
- tu cállate! - Trowa depositó la bandeja en una mesilla que se encontraba al centro de la sala, y ordeno a la muchacha irse con un movimiento de cabeza.  
  
- no me calles! Estas en mi casa!  
  
- er.. Chicos lamento interrumpirlos pero... - Quatre miraba algo abochornado por la actitud de sus amigos, mientras pequeñas gotitas de sudor resbalaban por su cabeza.  
  
- lo lamento Quatre - Duo se sentó nuevamente a su lado, y se recostó en el respaldo del sillón algo agotado por la discusión.  
  
Trowa se mantuvo de pie frente a ellos, la noticia de que los señores Maxwell no se encontraban en casa no le era muy grata, además no había notado a la servidumbre habitual, solo a la muchacha atolondrada de hace unos momentos.  
  
- si tus padres salieron hace un mes, como fue posible que permitieran que Quatre y yo viniéramos? Se suponía que ellos hablaron con el señor Winner hace 3 semanas, y le aseguraron que todo estaría bien con su hijo.  
  
- er.. Bueno.. Todo estará bien!  
  
- como fue posible que imitaras las voces de tus padres?!  
  
- no imité las voces de mis padres!... Bueno..fue solo la de mi padre, y me salió como la de mi madre!  
  
- y que ha pasado con toda la gente del servicio? Solo vi a los guardias de la entrada.  
  
- digamos que les he dado unas cuantas vacaciones a las sirvientas y a los mayordomos.. Jeje  
  
- y la chica que nos recibió?  
  
Trowa miraba acusador a un Duo que había empezado a sudar bastante, mientras que al mencionar a la chica de servicio sus mejillas se habían tornado de un ligero tono rojizo, para ese entonces ya estaba de pie nuevamente discutiendo de frente al latino.  
  
- bueno.. Pues.. Digamos que acabo de contratarla hace poco.  
  
- ni siquiera sabe sostener una bandeja!  
  
- bueno si, pero es muy buena en otras cosas - el trenzado soltó una sonrisilla lasciva y algo retorcida.  
  
- mjjm.. Lamento interrumpir su conversación chicos pero... - Quatre hablo por em.. 2° ocasión? En todo el rato que sus amigos habían estado arreglando sus inconvenientes, es más, el solo ya casi se había terminado el té.  
  
- y me supongo que tus padres están muy enterados de todo esto no? - el latino reto a Duo, bastante impaciente.  
  
- se enteraran cuando vuelvan! Esta es mi casa! Puedo hacer lo que quiera en ella!  
  
- no mientras tengas a Quatre viviendo contigo!  
  
- er.. Chicos??  
  
- pues no se porque has venido tu con el! Nunca nos permites divertirnos! Eres un aguafiestas!  
  
- pues he venido por que tu me invitaste! Además yo lo protejo!  
  
- chicos!?  
  
- si claro! De cualquier cosa que este a su alrededor! No lo dejas hacer nada!  
  
- todo puede ser peligroso!  
  
- SHIT, SHUT THE FUCK OFF, HEAR ME FOR A FUCKING TIME, DAMNIT, YOU UNCLEFUCKERS SONUVABITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
El tranquilo Quatre se había puesto de pie al lado de ambos, su cara estaba algo roja por la impaciencia y su seño algo fruncido.. y es que lidiar con semejantes tipos no es nada fácil.  
  
- que bueno que han terminado su discusión - una vez hubo conseguido la atención de sus amigos, volvió a tomar asiento y a recuperar su típica sonrisa 'angelical'.  
  
Trowa y Duo miraban al rubio algo atontados, y prefiriendo no seguir alterando al tranquilo árabe, decidieron acabar con los problemas y tranquilizarse de una buena vez.  
  
- bien, ahora, dime Duo... A donde iremos primero?  
  
A Trowa casi le dio un infarto ante tal comentario del rubio, es que Quatre entendía lo que estaba diciendo? Él no sabía los peligros que podía correr en un lugar como ese!?  
  
- pero, Quatre!  
  
- no hay de que preocuparse Trowa, tranquilo, esta es la primera vez que mi padre me permite salir con tan poca compañía de casa, quiero aprovecharla. Duo cuando vuelven tus padres de su viaje?  
  
- pues, no lo se realmente, no suelen tener un tiempo fijo, pero, créeme que no será nada pronto, casi acaban de irse, tienen apenas un mes de viaje! Ya se los había dicho.  
  
- lo vez Trowa - dijo un sonriente Quatre - tenemos mucho tiempo, y si los padres de Duo no se enteran que estuve aquí no habrá problema.  
  
Que no abría problema! Pero, es que acaso no pensaban que algún día los señores Maxwell y el Señor Winner hablarían y se enterarían de todo!  
  
- pero..pero..  
  
- no se hable mas, bien Duo, en marcha.  
  
- si!  
  
- NO! - el castaño podría estar al borde de la desesperación, pero se mantenía firme en todo momento, y no permitiría que Quatre saliera de esa mansión así fuese lo ultimo que hiciera.  
  
Y una media hora después se encontraban los 3 caminando por las calles de una gran ciudad en busca de algo en que divertirse...bueno, mas bien dos de ellos, por que un Trowa bastante deprimido y alterado no paraba de lanzarle miradas asesinas a todo aquel que le dirigiera una mirada ocasional al árabe.  
  
- mm.. Bueno Quat, creo que aun es bastante temprano, así que no creo que encontremos a esta hora algo adecuado, pero no hay problema! Te llevare a conocer un poco los alrededores.  
  
- ok, no hay problema  
  
Quatre se encontraba emocionado, era la primera vez que iba de visita a Norteamérica, todos las veces en que los muchachos habían estado juntos era porque Duo lo visitaba en casa, o por que habían ido ambos a visitar a la familia Barton, de sobra estaba decir que en todas las ocasiones que salía lo hacia rodeado de unos 50 guardias, a quien Duo llamaba su ejercito.  
  
Trowa no tenia ni idea como había sido posible de que lo convencieran de salir de casa de los Maxwell, y solos!, no era que le preocupara su seguridad pero si la de el rubio. El señor Winner le había confiado a él en especial la protección de su único hijo varón, y el estaba ahí en una gran ciudad llena de peligros en cada vuelta de esquina, caminando en compañía de un loco norteamericano!  
  
Mientras el latino se entretenía reprendiéndose así mismo, Quatre seguía con su emoción, y es que todo era tan distinto a lo que el conocía, la mayor parte de su vida se la había pasado encerrado en el palacio, después de todo era tan grande que de pequeño se le parecía como si fuese una ciudad completa. Cuando salía fuera, solo había ido a visitar a la familia de Trowa, y había sido lo mismo, se la pasaba dentro de la gran mansión sin salir a ningún lugar. Todo lo que el conocía de los demás países y lugares lo sabía por libros o por que para sus clases era necesario.  
  
Quatre se encontraba pensando en eso, cuando de repente un gran edificio bastante alto y con una forma algo curiosa le llamo la atención, podía ver a través de los ventanales obscuros de la planta baja de la construcción como un montón de gente se movía de un lado para otro con paquetes o bolsos en su manos.  
  
- Duo  
  
- si Q-men?  
  
- que es ese lugar?  
  
- ah.. Pues, es solo el centro comercial, es donde se compran la mayoría de cosas que puedas imaginarte.  
  
- podemos ir un momento? Si? Por favor Duo - pedía un rubio algo inquieto por entrar al gran edificio.  
  
- pero, Quat, es solo un centro comercial, no tiene nada de interesante!  
  
- pero el nunca ha ido a uno - dijo Trowa quien ya había terminado con su reprimenda mental.  
  
- mm.. Ok, entremos.  
  
- bien!  
  
Cuando los chicos entraron al mall, el árabe casi se puso a dar saltos por doquier, gente pasando por todo el lugar, niños divirtiéndose en los pequeños jequecillos, mujeres en los diversos aparadores y varias cosas mas que sus ojos no alcanzaban ya a distinguir. Era la primera vez en su vida que sentía tanta emoción al encontrarse en un lugar repleto de tantas personas.  
  
- Quatre por ningún motivo te separes de mi entendiste!?  
  
- ok, Trowa no te alteres tanto, todo estará bien- el rubio trataba de calmar un poco a un alterado latino.  
  
- ok men! C'mon lets go!  
  
Empezaron a caminar por los pasillos y la emoción del rubio era bastante obvia, a cada paso que daban su rostro giraba en todas direcciones apreciando cada cosa que se encontraba en su marcha, poseían cosas que el jamás había visto! Definitivamente tenia que salir mas seguido de casa.  
  
Todo pasaba relativamente normal, cuando de pronto Quatre detuvo su caminata, y es que había encontrado la mejor maravilla que el mundo actual nos puede dar, no era Dios, ni un ovni, ni una montaña de artículos yaoi... Eran... Escaleras, pero no escaleras normales! Eran... Escaleras eléctricas. - Duo!  
  
- huh? Que pasa?  
  
- quiero subir por ahí!  
  
- er.. Si claro Quat, lo que quieras.. - a Duo le apareció una pequeña gota detrás de la cabeza ante el comentario del rubio.  
  
- pero no te separes de mi! Ok?!!  
  
Pero, para cuando Trowa había dicho estas palabras, Quatre iba ya en el comienzo de las escaleras y el latino tuvo que correr lanzando al suelo a todas las personas que se interponían en su camino, para su suerte y su estabilidad mental pudo alcanzarlo antes de que llevara mucho recorrido y saltando de 2 en 2 los escalones pudo situarse enfrente de el rubio.  
  
- escucha bien Quatre! No quiero que vuelvas a alejarte demasiado entiendes? no sabes los peligros que puede haber en lugares como estos, nunca has estado aquí, por lo cual no debes alejarte mucho de mi o de Duo.. Bueno.. Mejor no te alejes de mi entendido!  
  
- ...  
  
- ...Quatre?  
  
Cuando Trowa volteo hacia atrás para ver lo que sucedía con el rubio, con horror pudo darse cuenta como mientras él había llegado ya al final de la escalera... Quatre se encontraba bajando por otra, perdiéndose entre la multitud.  
  
- QUATRE!???  
  
**N/Kinyoubi**:  
  
KILIMANJARO: es un monte de África, para cualquier duda consulten un mapa U  
  
Er... Si alguien tiene duda que significa todo lo puesto en ingles.. Consúltenlo con Ryocard...  
  
... Antes de que alguien quiera hacerme algo malo, les digo que no fue mi culpa todo lo de ahí arriba, la verdad que no se porque las cosas terminaron así... Pero bueno, ya después vendrán las tantas 'aventuras' que puede vivir un rubio árabe perdido en un centro comercial... De todas formas no hay de que preocuparse el siguiente Cáp. Es el ultimo   
  
Yo, **R**yocard HERE!...que no sabe porque, a el ni le gustan estos temas, ni Gundam(no esk no me guste...solo, no me "interesa"tanto, pero como "Allround 1", debo de "berlo"....)...hey! Pero no soy j0! Bueno si "escribi" algunas partes, pero no fui j0! Se los juro!!!!...en fin...espero que esto no arruine el nombre de Ryocard (lvl 35 base, 20 job, Thief en Ragnarok xD)....Espero que esta "interrupcion" mia aya sido de su agrado (ne, seguro que quieren k me muera....XD)....en fin...waaaaa!....come frutas y verduras...jajá...XD  
  
**N/K**: mjjm.. Y después de toda esta Tontería (**R**: Tontería...pero les gustó Ne???) ..(**K**: Digámosle que si ¬¬).. Como decía, después de todo esto, que la verdad dudo que alguien lea U .. Pues ya dejamos de molestar.  
  
Cualquier comentario pueden mandarlo a: kinyoubifujihotmail.com a **R**yocard: DMj0hotmail.com  
  
**R**yocard otra vez...ne; aquí diciendo, hay un boton mue importante aki...que es "Summit Review"...vamos!!! Pongan su review! Y el que me mande algo en que me odie o que me muera..."cyber-cookie" para esa persona, manden review!...piensen en los gatos y niñas indefensas...XD  
  
**N/K**: OK! YA! ¬¬ 


	2. Chap 2

TITULO: Quatres Adventure.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

- Capitulo 2 -

Duo caminaba con paso rápido tratando de alcanzar y calmar a un Trowa que casi corría buscando a Quatre dentro del centro comercial. Él se había detenido un momento después que le dijo al rubio que subirían por las escaleras eléctricas porque creyó ver a alguien conocido, pero todo indicaba que lo había imaginado. Cuando se dispuso a volver con sus amigos y subió a la 2° planta, encontró al latino con la cara pálida y no percibió señas del árabe por ahí.

Imaginando lo que había sucedido, Duo preguntó, para estar seguro, pero Trowa solo había bajado corriendo por las escaleras empujando a toda la gente que se interponía en su camino y empezó a mirar por a los lados mientras recorría el mall, lo que el trenzado supuso era para encontrar a Quatre.

Fue por esa razón que se encontraba ahora así, siguiendo con dificultad el paso al latino intentando el también divisar por algún lado al rubio. Cuado por fin logro situarse a un lado de su alto amigo, logro hacer  alguna pregunta.

- que sucede Trowa?

- ...

El chico de ojos verdes no contestó, sino que aumento el paso y siguió en su búsqueda, a Duo el gesto no le agrado mucho, así que volvió a situarse a su lado.

- se te perdió verdad!?

El latino freno de golpe, se tensó y le dirigió al Norteamericano una mirada de muerte.

- NO!

- no? Y entonces donde está? - Duo le lanzo una mirada con enojo esperando que la respuesta próxima de Trowa fuera mas sincera.

- ... No lo se! Pero no se me perdió!

Duo llevo una de sus manos a su cara, como podía ser posible que el árabe desapareciera!? Se suponía que para eso tenia a Trowa con él, precisamente para que algo como eso no sucediera! Evito hacer algún comentario sobre la 'acertada' contestación del latino, porque pudo notar que a éste no le hacia nada de gracia no poder encontrar a Quatre.

- ok, tranquilo Tro lo encontraremos, ya veras, todo es cuestión de ponernos a pensar un poco. Mmm .. No lo veo por aquí.. Tal vez subió no crees?

- no lo se, pero es seguro que aquí no est

- has intentado llamarle por el móvil?

- claro que si! Pero esta apagado!

- cómo que apagado!? Porque rayos lo lleva consigo si lo va a traer apagado!?

- el siempre lo trae encendido cuando salimos...

Duo pudo notar como la preocupación se empezaba a volver cada vez mayor en el rostro de su amigo, no era que el que un rubio de 18 se extraviara en un centro comercial fuera muy grave, pero había que aceptarlo, con el simple hecho que ese rubio fuera árabe, además de multimillonario y se llamase Quatre para Trowa era una verdadera pesadilla.

- ok, ok, no hay que precipitarse, tal vez solo esté por ahí en una tienda, vamos a buscarlo antes de armar un escándalo si?

Mientras Duo trataba de calmar a Trowa y ambos emprendían una minuciosa búsqueda del árabe, no muy lejos de ahí una cabecilla rubia se movía con rapidez por todo el lugar intentando ver todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Y es que había tantas cosas fantásticas, tan nuevas y otras conocidas en abundancia.

Estaba por moverse de lugar (como por cincuentava vez), cuando su ojos aqua fueron a parar hacia un establecimiento algo grande y bastante iluminado que mantenía un destello constante en las vitrinas, se acercó movido por la curiosidad y observó con encanto como en ésta había una muestra de variada y bella (además de cara) joyería.

Apreciaba cada pieza admirando los fino detalles, ahora que lo pensaba, ese podría ser un buen obsequio de viaje para sus hermanas!...aunque... Bueno 1, 2, 3, 15, 20 ...si se ponía pensarlo bien, creo que el regalo iba a salir bastante costoso, no era que el dinero importara pero, no sería muy seguro ir caminando por ahí cargado con tantos paquetes llenos de joyas costosas, menos ahora que estaba temporalmente sin la protección de su Trowa. Lo mejor seria dejar los obsequios para después, aun le faltaba mucho tiempo de visita, aunque se tomara bastante tiempo en elegir con particular atención cada uno para que fuese algo especial para cada una de sus muchas (MUCHAS) hermanas.

Habiendo tomado ésta importante decisión, Quatre estuvo listo para continuar con su recorrido por el mall, camino unos cuantos metros cuando su atención volvió a fijarse en otro departamento que tenia grandes letras neon que anunciaban "boutique".

El sonriente rubio se dispuso a entrar a la tienda, una vez que estuvo situado frente uno de los aparadores con variados modelos de colores llamativos y cortes de moda, se dispuso a observarlos con mayor detenimiento, no era que le desagradaran las túnicas ni esas cosas pero él siempre había vestido ropa occidental, aunque .. Nunca había visto ropa como esa!. Había algunos modelos bastante extraños, no encontraba siquiera que tipo de prenda era, se encontraba tratando de hallarle la forma a un pedazo de tela hexagonal y fluorescente cuando escucho un voz tras él.

- disculpe señorita puedo ayudarle?..

.

.

.

...SEÑORITA!?

.

.

.

Quatre miro a la chica que parecía ser una de las encargada de la boutique, frunció el ceño ante la pregunta de la muchacha..como que señorita?!

- disculpe pero creo que está un poco confundida yo... - Quatre no termino la frase cuando la chica emocionada lo interrumpi

- hoy es mi primer día de trabajo! He estado esperando impaciente todo el día por mi primer cliente! Venga! Lo atenderé mejor que nadie en su vida!

- pero yo no... - el rubio volvió a dejar inconclusas sus palabras cuando fue jalado bastante bruscamente por la muchacha hacia los probadores.

- tenemos muchos modelos nuevos de ultima moda que nos acaban de llegar hoy mismo! Perfectos para usted!

La chica lo empujo dentro de un vestidor algo amplio y enseguida empezó a llenarlo con un sin fin de prendas para que fuesen puestas en el rubio.

- le brindare atención especial! Usted tiene un lindo cuerpo, no se porque viste con esos trajes tan formales y holgados.

- pero yo!

- mire, pruébese éste, es ideal para un nuevo look!

El árabe miro a la chica, estaba bastante contenta por tener a su primer "clienta", así que siendo presa de su buen corazón no quiso decepcionarla y aceptó algo abochornado la ropa que la dependienta le ofrecía.

Unos minutos después de haberse atorado unas 6 veces entre las prendas y de colocárselas unas 2 veces donde no eran, una figura blanca y delgada salía del vestidor al pequeño espacio que había fuera de éste con una cantidad de espejos impresionante para mirarse por cualquier lado.

- ah! Se ve muy bien!

Y ahí estaba Quatre, mas sonrojado que nunca en su vida, cubierto con un pedacito de tela (que hacia de vestido) color azul metálico con un largo y amplio escote en forma de pico; tan corto que apenas cubría lo necesario dejando al descubierto gran mayoría de las largas y blancas piernas, en uno de los pechos (o donde se suponía que debían estar) había una enorme flor rosa que hacia de accesorio, y el atuendo lo culminaba un felpudo abrigo de piel verde fosforescente junto con una boina amarilla con una larga pluma roja en la cabeza.

Cuando el rubio se observo en uno de los espejos de cuerpo completo casi se desmaya, y antes que pudiera correr a esconderse en el vestidor un flashazo casi le deja ciego. La chica que lo atendía estaba frente a el con una cámara instantánea tomándole una infinidad de fotos a su gran (y 'bien vestida súper ultra combinada')'clienta'.

- se ve genial! Esto hay que conservarlo por siempre!

- no! Espere!

- no se preocupe, le daré una copia de cada fotografía que tome!

El rubio estaba boquiabierto mirando a la loca que lo fotografiaba, pero al volver la vista y observarse de nuevo en el espejo, pensó que no se veía tan mal después de todo... Entonces una 'genial' idea se le vino a la mente como uno de los flashazos de la cámara.

La ropa empezó a llenar los probadores, los accesorios volaron de los estantes para ser entregados al rubio, los zapatos también habían empezado a acumular gran espacio dentro del cubículo, los abrigos, los pantalones de cuero ajustados, las gabardinas y una serie de flashazos que salían disparados como en pasarela de modas.

Una hora después Quatre salió de la boutique cargado con un montón de bolsos llenos de ropa y accesorios, de ambos géneros, listos para cumplir algunas 'fantasías' que se le habían ocurrido para llevar a cabo con su dedicado guardián.

Y hablando del susodicho 'fantaseado'...

- DONDE DEMONIOS SE METIO!?

- Yo que voy a saber! Se supone que tu lo cuidabas no?

- pero nada de esto estuviera sucediendo si tu no hubieras insistido en salir de casa!

- Quatre quería dar un paseo!

- solo porque tu se lo metiste en la cabeza!

La gente circulaba alrededor de los muchachos dirigiéndoles miradas algunas divertidas otras de miedo ante semejantes locos discutiendo enfrente de una de las fuentes artificiales del centro comercial.

- ok! Calma! Así no solucionaremos nada! - el trenzado, llevado ya por la desesperación dijo lo primero que a Trowa le pareció inteligente de lo mucho que había mencionado en todo el día.

Duo miró a su amigo latino que ya no se preocupaba si quiera por ocultar su ansiedad por saber donde estaba el rubio. Se le notaba realmente preocupado y al trenzado no le gustaba verlo de esa manera, bueno.. Le gustaba verlo preocupado por su amigo Quat, pero solo cuando las cosas eran meramente superficiales y en ocasiones tontas. Pero ahora el también estaba algo preocupado, y es que ya había pasado mas una hora de búsqueda y no habían encontrado ni rastros del árabe!

Por los siguientes 30 minutos las cosas siguieron iguales, los chicos castaños buscando cada vez mas preocupados a Quatre, mientras éste deambulaba por el mall.

El rubio seguía con su recorrido, mirando las tiendas fascinado, aunque ya no había vuelto a tener 'accidentes' como el de la chica de la boutique.

Se encontraba buscando otro comercio mas al cual visitar, cuando se topo con uno bastante peculiar, lo que pudo reconocer como una tienda de videojuegos... No es que el hubiera estado antes en una, pero, bueno, el lugar estaba lleno de lucecillas parpadeando y maquinas enormes que tenían cientos de botones que invitaban a ser pulsados, además no era como si nunca hubiese visto algún videojuego antes.

Estaba parado enfrente del lugar cargando con todos los paquetes que recientemente había adquirido, tenia que dejarlos en algún sitio si es que quería entrar ahí, ya que estaba lleno de gente, jóvenes en su mayoría, y llegar con todo lo que llevaba no era una muy buena idea entre tantas personas que se ubicaba entre los pequeños pasillos del lugar.

Quatre estaba buscando un lugar seguro donde poder dejar todo lo que cargaba, que no vio como la figura de una persona arriba de una patineta se acercaba con gran velocidad hacia él, lo único que sintió fue el gran golpe que obtuvo al chocar contra el piso...

El chico que venia en la patineta se percató de lo que había sucedido cuando sintió que topo contra algo que detuvo su andar, se quito las gafas obscuras y los audífonos de su disk-man y fue cuando pudo darse cuenta de lo que había pasado...

-ORO?!?! Yo no fui!

**N/K:**

Algo tardado pero aquí está, se que había dicho que eran dos capítulos solamente pero me demoré demasiado así que decidí subir lo poco que tenia listo. Ahora si, prometo terminar en el próximo capitulo... Aunque este no tiene mucho humor en el siguiente tratare de hacer algo mejor...

**Kisuka**: wa! Te agradezco que leyeras mi historia, que bueno que te haya agradado aunque sea un poco , siento la tardanza pero es que he estado algo ocupada por eso de las pruebas del colegio y cosas así, tratare de no tardar demasiado en poner el siguiente capitulo, y por lo de Tro... Pues ya habrá algo por ah

 ****

**AGUILA FANEL: **pues si, a Trowa le toca sufrir un poquitin aun, gracias por tu comentario! me alegra que te haya gustado, perdón por lo de la actualización, pero como ya lo había dicho con Kisuka las circunstancias me demoran.. No me gustan los exámenes --

**Ixchell****: **pues... Ya vez ¬¬ dije que el segundo seria el final y aquí lo tienes aun sin terminar --U ... Pero es que las pruebas en serio que quitan tiempo.. (aunque la verdad siempre termino estudiando una clase antes del examen XD) agradezco bastante tu comentario! que bueno que te haya gustado. Gracias!


	3. Y continúa la busqueda

SERIE: Gundam Wing

GENERO: shonen ai (3x4)

TITULO: Quatres Adventure.

SUMARIO: Un viaje a Norteamérica que desencadena una serie de aventuras para el rubio, diversión para el trenzado... Y problemas para el latino.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Capitulo 3 -

Tan de repente se vio rodeado de oscuridad que apenas y alcanzo a reaccionar para no caer de lleno al piso, ahora solo sentía un pequeño dolor en toda su pobre parte trasera ya que había quedado boca arriba tendido en el suelo del mall.

Estaba por recuperarse y abrir los ojos, cuanto una voz exaltada llego a sus oídos mientras sentía que era agitado bruscamente por el dueño de dicha voz...

- eh chico! Rubio pequeñín despierta!! No le hagas esto a Wufi!!

Un poco asustado por el melodramático tono de la voz que lo llamaba, abrió temeroso uno de sus ojos aqua, intentando distinguir que era lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta que estaba tirado en el suelo con un montón de bolsos llenos de ropa y accesorios (de los cuales algunos yacían esparcidos por el piso) y que la gente que pasaba por ahí, parecía no tener la mas mínima atención en él... Y el chico que se encontraba hincado frente suyo...

- wa! Despertaste! Que alegría!

- s..si, quien eres tu?- pregunto Quatre mientras ayudado por el chico conseguía ponerse de pie aun algo atontado

- err...no vas a demandarme o algo así verdad? - el chico lo miro con un gesto de temor en su rostro, ya de pie y con la mente mas aclarada, Quatre pudo distinguirlo mejor.

Era un joven, parecía tener su misma edad o algo aproximado, vestía de una manera informal y despreocupada con una camiseta holgada con estampado de algún equipo de fútbol americano y unos pantalones igualmente holgados y de mezclilla azul algo desteñidos, mientras que en su cabeza llevaba unos lentes obscuros puestos sobre una gorra con la visera hacia atrás, de la cual sobresalía una pequeña coleta negra. Era de rasgos orientales, de piel pálida y lindos ojos rasgados que al rubio le pareció bastante atractivo.

- ..no.. Claro que no, yo no haría algo así, fue un accidente no?

- si claro! Estaba algo distraido, te ofrezco mis disculpas - el chico oriental hizo una ligera reverencia y posteriormente le tendió la mano a su nuevo 'amigo'..

- mi nombre es Wufei...Wufei Chang

Mientras.. En otro lado...

- ESCUCHAME BIEN INSECTO!!!! SI EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE NO ME DICES DONDE LO TIENES TE JURO QUE...

- TROWA!! Tranquilo! Por Dios deja al niño en paz!

..y emm.. Nuestros dos lindos castaños se encontraban algo ocupados...

El latino sostenía a un crió de unos 4 años por el cuello de su camisita con estampado de ovejitas, mientras un desesperado Duo trataba de hacerlo reaccionar y convencerlo de que el pobre niño no sabia donde estaba Quatre..

- pero es que alguien debe saber algo!!!!! - le decía el alto a su amigo trenzado, sin soltar aun al pequeñín que ya empezaba a derramar lagrimitas de terror por semejante loco molestándolo

- QUE LE HACEN A MI HIJO!?!?

... La mama del pequeño hizo su aparición estelar blandiendo un enorme bolso en contra de los chicos mientras gritaba con todo lo potente de su voz y exigía que soltasen a su bebe.

- Par de dementes! Aléjense de mi hijo! POLICIAS!!!

Dos oficiales se acercaron a verificar lo que ocurría, mientras Duo tomaba apresurado la mano del joven latino y corría con todo lo que sus piernas daban tratando de alejarse lo mas posible, y es que lo menos que necesitaban era la intervención policíaca, si alguien llegase a enterarse que un joven e indefenso rubio 'hiperrequeterecontraultramegamillonario' se paseaba solo por el centro comercial quien sabe que cosas pudieran llegar a ocurrir...

- Que haces Duo!?? - pregunto Trowa mientras era jalado y obligado a correr por el norteamericano, no sin antes soltar al pequeñín que asustado corrió donde su madre.

- no creo que quieras que la policía nos encierre no?! Tardaríamos mas en encontrar a tu adorado Quatre!

Y los dos siguieron en su huida, Duo pensando hacia donde rayos correr y un Trowa atontado y sonrojado siguiéndolo en su carrera.

-----------------------------------------

Una vez que los chicos hubieron recogido el montón de cosas esparcidas por el suelo y de que Quatre hiciera sus debidas presentaciones, ambos se encaminaron hacia una pequeña fuente de sodas (dentro del mismo mall) que se encontraba cerca de ahí.

- acepta esta pequeña invitación como un modo de disculpa - dijo el chino mientras ayudaba a Quatre a acomodar los bolsos y sus propia patineta en uno de los asientos de la mesa que habían escogido.

- no hay problema, te digo que todo esta bien - le soltó el rubio mientras esbozaba una linda sonrisa

- y.. Que estas haciendo en un lugar como este? Eres extranjero no?

- si.. Acabo de llegar de visita a casa de un amigo, soy árabe..

- yo son chino, dependiendo del trabajo de mi padre vamos muy seguido de aquí a China y viceversa, por lo general son temporadas cortas en ambos lados.. Así que Norteamérica es como mi segundo hogar- comentó Wufei mientras miraba a los alrededores con cautela.

- que bien! Esta es la primera vez que vengo a este lugar.

- ..Si gustas yo podría enseñarte los mejores lugares que hay por aquí- le sonrió Wufei a un muy alegre y emocionado Quatre.

- en serio? Seria fabuloso!

- hecho! Ahora pediremos algo y nos iremos de acuerdo?

- claro

Wufei estaba por ir a la barra a ordenar algo, cuando recordó que aun no le preguntaba al rubio que deseaba...

- que se te apetece Quatre? Aquí venden unos helados fantásticos! Quieres probar alguno?

- si! Gracias! - a Quatre se le iluminaron los ojos con deseo, en su casa casi nunca le dejaban tomar helado!... Por eso de las enfermedades, que tal si le daba pulmonía o algo por el estilo!?

- de acuerdo! De que sabor prefie..- el chino no pudo terminar su pregunta cuando vio la figura alta de un chico castaño que parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada apenas a unos metros de la entrada de la fuente de sodas...

- Quatre lo lamento!- dijo apresurado- tengo que irme! Lo siento, lo siento de verdad! Pero es que...

- que pasa Wufei? Sucede algo malo?

- no!... No puedo explicártelo ahora, pero tengo que evitar que alguien me encuentre, espero volver a verte otra vez, adiós! - y con lo ultimo Wufei salió disparado hacia la salida mientras esquivaba al chico castaño que seguía en su búsqueda, chico que lo vio salir corriendo y se dispuso a perseguirlo una vez mas...

- uh... olvidó su patineta...- observo un sorprendido rubio.

--------------------------------------

- uuff.. Menos mal que por fin logramos perderlos

Duo y Trowa se encontraban detrás de unas palmeras que estaban en uno de los pequeños espacios de juegos infantiles del centro comercial.

- ahora... ni se te ocurra tocar a otro niño! Entendiste!?- dijo el trenzado al observar como el castaño miraba sospechosamente a uno de los bebes que se paseaba en el pequeño carrito mecánico.

- si! Ya lo se, pero es que han pasado 4 horas!! 4 HORAS YA! Sabes lo que significa eso?!

- 240 minutos y 14 400 segundos para ser exactos - respondió el castaño de ojos violetas mientras hacia cuentas con los dedos.

- D-U-O...- la paciencia de Trowa se estaba acabando, cosa que se notaba en la no tan pequeña venita pulsante que empezaba a aparecer en su frente.

- ya! Ya se, me callo - dijo un enojado Duo mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y hacia un puchero - te pareces a alguien que conozco... - murmuro entre dientes.

- ....

- vamos Trowa! - decía Duo mientras empezaba a caminar cuidando de no encontrarse con los policías - quita esa cara, no te preocupes, lo encontraremos

- ..no, si yo no estoy preocupado - refuto el latino con el seño algo fruncido.

- no, si estas que sueltas lagrimas! - trato de bromear el trenzado mientras se situaba al lado de Trowa y continuaba con su caminata

- ...

Duo guardó silencio cuando se dio cuenta que su comentario no estaba muy alejado de la realidad, Trowa ya había durado mucho tiempo sin saber de Quatre y él bien sabia lo que significaban 4 horas de infructuosa búsqueda, el centro comercial era grande, si, pero no tanto como para que en ese tiempo no hubieran tenido ni señas del rubio, también sabia que Quatre no podía estar escondiéndose, el árabe nunca tendría la intención de preocupar a sus amigos, lo cual solo dejaba posibilidades que no quería ni imaginar y pedía porque su amigo estuviera bien...

--------------------------------------------

Quatre caminaba por el mall tratando de encontrar de vuelta a su nuevo amigo, pero parecía que éste ya no andaba por ahí, ahora él cargaba a parte de los bolsos con las cosas que había adquirido la patineta que Wufei había dejado olvidada en la fuente de sodas, había estado tentado a probar aquel artefacto, pero no quería darse otro golpe, aun estaba adolorido por su pequeña incursión en el piso.

Estaba algo distraído cuando noto un gruñido proveniente de su estomago, y se dio cuenta que en todo el día no había comido algo decente, ya que no le gustaba comer mucho durante el transcurso de los vuelos.

Se encontraba pensando en eso, cuando noto que había regresado al lugar al que Wufei lo había llevado, la pequeña fuente de sodas, así que se dispuso a entrar y ordenar algo, solo esperaba que tuvieran platillos que el conociese. Se dirigía hacia la entrada cuando los paquetes que llevaba se desacomodaron provocando que por el gran número las bolsas resbalaran de sus manos, estaba preparándose ya mentalmente para tener que volver a recoger todo del suelo cuando noto como unos brazos lo ayudaban a detener las cosas.

- Gracias por su ayuda, estaba algo distraído y.. - Quatre trataba de explicarse con el extraño que lo ayudaba cuando por fin logro acomodar todo de nuevo y voltear a ver a la amable persona que lo había socorrido.

Se encontró con un joven que ocasiono que sus mejillas se tiñeran levemente de un color rosado, era un poquitin mas alto que él y llevaba puesta una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos, unos pantalones negros de vestir y en su cuello una corbata descansaba suelta, parecía algo fastidiado, o eso pensó Quatre cuando miro en su rostro el seño fruncido que enmarcaba perfectamente la penetrante mirada cobalto junto con esos mechones de pelo castaño que ocasionaron que el rubio se reprimiera un poco de estar sonrojándose frente a un desconocido al acordarse de su propio castaño de ojos verdes.

- Disculpa, esto es tuyo? - le oyó decir el árabe con voz fría mientras señalaba la patineta que Wufei había dejado por accidente.

- N-no.. Es... de un amigo.. - le respondió Quatre algo nervioso por la mirada de témpano que le dirigía el otro.

- donde está ese parásito? - volvió a preguntar el chico castaño con un tono de voz aun mas seco.

- yo..yo..n-no lo se..- el pobre Quatre trataba de responder cuando de pronto algo lo salvo de improvisto... Un nuevo gruñido de sus estomago que se dejo escuchar mas fuerte que el anterior.

El chico de ojos azul cobalto se le quedo mirando extrañado, mientras el rostro del rubio se enrojecía por completo.

- perdón! Es que acabo de llegar de viaje y..y..no he tenido la oportunidad de comer aun y..y Trowa y.. Y Duo...

El joven castaño dejo ver en su rostro por un momento un gesto de sorpresa, miro de pies a cabeza al rubio sonrojado frente suyo y su mente se aclaro fácilmente, solo quedaba cerciorarse..

- cual es tu nombre?

- Q-Quatre Winner

-----------------------------------------

Trowa y Duo se encontraban aun en la búsqueda cada vez con mayor preocupación grabada en sus rostros, habían decidido preguntarle a las personas si habrían visto a un rubio de rasgos extranjeros, pero nadie sabia darles razón de éste.

Se disponían a preguntar a una nueva persona cuando Duo pudo distinguir a un chico de gorra observar para todos lados, parecía estar escondiéndose de alguien.

- espera Tro creo que visto a alguien conocido

- y eso que?! Si te pones a hablar nos retrasaremos aun más!

- no te preocupes, tal vez él sepa algo, WU-CHAN!! AMIGO!

- CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI MAXWELL!!?? - Wufei había atravesado en menos de un segundo los 15 metros que lo separaban de Duo solo para tomarlo por el cuello y zarandearlo por el calificativo que el trenzado le ponía.

- Tranquilo!! Tranquilo Wu! Trowa!! AUXILIO!!!- suplicaba el pobre Duo para que o el chino lo soltara o su 'amigo' latino, que estaba inmutable y muy tranquilo viendo la escena, se dignara a ayudarlo.

- te lo mereces - fue lo que su tierno (y siempre presto a la ayuda) amigo Trowa le respondió.

- OK! Ok no volveré a llamarte así te lo prometo pero suéltame! - le rogó Duo a su otro 'amigo' chino con una cara de perrito a punto de soltar las lagrimas.

Wufei lo soltó y mientras Duo recuperaba el aire que le faltaba el chico oriental se dispuso a preguntarle para que lo quería.

- y que quieres? Por que me llamaste?

- primero.. No me digas que otra vez estas escondiéndote de Heero?!

- ya sabes como es, solo quería divertirme sin él un rato - le contesto Wufei con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras volteaba la vista con gesto indignado.

Wufei Chang y Heerro Yuy eran primos, ambos pertenecían a familias tan adineradas como la Winner, Maxwell o Barton, Heero era originario de Japón y Wufei era el heredero de una de las dinastías mas poderosas en China. Al igual que Wufei, Heero se encontraba constantemente de viaje entre Norteamérica, China y Japón en menor medida ya que se encontraba viviendo por una temporada con su primo chino, cabe destacar que aunque se veían bastante seguido y ambos se apreciaban grandemente, su relación no era..em.. precisamente muy amistosa...

- vamos Wu, no seas tan duro con él, no es tan malo - trataba de convencerlo Duo mientras fruncía un poco el ceño.

- si claro, eso dices solo porque.. - Wufei no pudo acabar con su comentario cuando fue interrumpido por un desesperado Trowa.

- Cuando vamos a seguir buscando a Quatre!!??

------------------------------------

Un rubio aun algo nervioso se encontraba sentado en una mesa de la pequeña fuente de sodas junto a un apuesto chico de mirada penetrante, éste había llevado a Quatre a comer algo al cerciorarse de que era la persona que el sospechaba...

- disculpa pero, aun no me has dicho quien eres

- Heero Yuy, soy primo de Wufei

- en serio!?, vaya, mucho gusto - con ese pequeño comentario el árabe tomo un poco mas de confianza con su nuevo conocido - como ya había dicho antes mi nombre es Quatre Winner y soy árabe, estoy de viaje.

- ya lo se

- eh? Pues... Perdona pero, como lo sabes? - el comentario del chico había descolocado un poco a Quatre.

- Duo me lo dijo

- Duo?... - Quatre se sorprendió aun mas.

Heero no dejo continuar al rubio, tan solo se limito a afirmar con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

- Hace cuanto que llegaron?

- em.. Pues- Quatre fijo la vista en su costoso reloj dorado y solo ahí pudo darse cuenta de lo tarde que se le había hecho - Por Alá! Es taradísimo! Trowa y Duo deben estar muy preocupados por mi y ni siquiera tengo el móvil encendido!

------------------------------------

- Quatre? - interrogó el chino, curioso al escuchar el reclamo del amigo de Duo.

- si, es rubio y de ojos aqua mas o menos como de esta estatura - el trenzado le respondió señalando con su mano su propia altura- lo has visto?- preguntó a su vez esperanzado.

- claro! Es alguien que no podría pasar desapercibido, estaba con él hace como 10 minutos, si no hubiera sido por Heero aun estaría con él - refunfuñó el chino.

Trowa dejó sus reclamos al escuchar la pregunta de Duo y las respuestas del chico oriental, eso significaba que Quatre estaba bien y las posibilidades de que aun estuviera dentro del centro comercial aumentaban considerablemente, una gran calma lo lleno por unos momentos... Hasta que su mente visualizo la imagen de su rubio y el chino juntos...

- donde esta? - Wufei escucho la pregunta que el amigo de Duo le hacia en un tono bastante hosco, a él casi le pareció que era algún tipo de reclamo.

Duo notó el enfado en la voz de Trowa, no se suponía que debería estar aliviado de que tuvieran ya una pista del paradero del árabe?, al parecer a su amigo latino no le hacia mucha gracia que Wufei hubiese estado a solas con el rubio, genial, ahora tendría que lidiar con un Trowa celoso, no sabia si eso era mejor que hacerlo con uno desesperado...

Los pensamientos de Duo se vieron interrumpidos cuando escucho la voz molesta de su amigo Wu...

- yo que se! Les dije que lo había dejado hace como 10 minutos! - el chico miraba a Trowa con el ceño fruncido y mirada desafiante.

- y tu que tenias que estar haciendo con él!? - un irritado (y muy celoso) Trowa tomó a Wufei por la camiseta y lo atrajo bruscamente para quedar con la mirada llena de furia enfocada en los ojos rasgados del chico.

"Oh-oh" fue lo que pensó el trenzado al observar como sus amigos empezaban a liberar una extraña aura y trataban de matarse con las miradas.

- chicos! Por favor! Tranquilos! Así no llegaremos a ningún lado!- Duo trató de calmarlos y separarlos antes de que Wufei se fuera a golpes contra Trowa, el sabia que el chico no soportaría con su alto orgullo una agresión como esa.

Wufei estaba a punto de lanzarle un puñetazo en la cara al chico alto, cuando éste se quito haciendo que el chino casi se fuera de bruces contra el suelo.

Duo se quedo mirando la escena con una gota resbalando por su cabeza: un Wufei tratando de mantener el equilibrio para no estrellarse contra el piso mientras que Trowa lo ignoraba olímpicamente enfocándose en contestar su móvil que súbitamente timbraba insistente...

- Quatre! Dónde estás? - el latino enfocó su vista en la pantalla de su celular tratando de divisar la imagen del rubio, cuando se dio cuenta de que Quatre no había activado la función de video.

- em... Lamento haberlos preocupado chicos...es que... No me di cuenta de cómo el tiempo se pasó tan rápido - la voz de el árabe se escuchaba en un extraño tono nervioso que a Trowa no le agradó en lo más mínimo.

- solo dime donde estas?- el chico de ojos verdes trataba de sonar lo mas calmado posible mientras dirigía su mirada seria hacia sus alrededores.

- pues.. No te preocupes, estoy bien - Quatre trataba nerviosamente de parecer lo mas tranquilo que pudiese, sin embargo sabia que estaba fallando desdichadamente.

Había aprovechado en llamar cuando Heero se levanto a ordenar algo de comida para él, después lo vio dirigirse hacia los sanitarios, así que ese le había parecido el mejor momento para calmar a un Trowa que él sabia estaría muriéndose de la angustia de no saber donde estaba, lo cual le agradaba inmensamente, no es que le gustara verlo sufrir... Solo le encantaba que sufriera por él...

Ya después lo recompensaría...

- me parece que lo mejor es que nos quedemos de ver en algún sitio - agrego Quatre - quédate tranquilo, nos veremos en una media hora en la puerta por donde entramos al mall, ok?

- ...pero! - el latino no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando... Su Quatre se estaba negando a decirle donde estaba!

Su reclamo fue detenido al escuchar la suave y seductora voz de una chica por el móvil...

- aquí está lo que quieres chico lindo...

...eso hubiese sido el colmo para Trowa... De no haber escuchado inmediatamente después de eso, la voz profunda y sensual de un chico que le hablaba a SU Quatre...

- deja la charla... y enfócate en terminar pronto.

- eh.. A-adios!- Quatre cerró la comunicación con una despedida totalmente inquieta.

- le estabas llamando a ellos? - preguntó con voz calmada Heero, mientras movía la silla frente al rubio para tomar asiento.

Una chica mesera estaba sirviendo una comida ligera a Quatre y una taza de negro café al chico de mirada cobalto, éste había regresado del sanitario con una pinta mas arreglada, parecía que trataba de calmarse de todo lo sucedido en su agotador día, el árabe pudo apreciar unos mechones húmedos en el flequillo del japonés, seguramente se había mojado la cara para estar un poco mas despejado.

- si - Quatre hablo con más tranquilidad ya que él chico frente a él parecía un poco mas amable - gracias - le dijo a la mesera que con una sonrisa coqueta se retiraba.

- quede de verme con ellos dentro de media hora aproximadamente- sonrió

Duo estaba mirando incrédulo a su amigo latino, este tenía la vista enfocada en el móvil, el cual apretaba tan fuertemente que Duo casi juraría que lo rompería, y una gran vena sobresalía de su frente mientras un tono rojo se apoderaba de toda su cara y un tic extraño empezaba a atacar uno de sus ojos.

- Tro..Trowa.. Que pasa men? - preguntó aun dudoso y un poco asustado por la actitud de su amigo.

-...ja..jaja.. - la risa parecía salir de el chico alto en un tono tan desquiciado que Duo y Wufei tuvieron que retroceder unos pasos y mirar con un gesto de total espanto.

-..Tro..Trowa? - el trenzado apenas y podía pronunciar palabra

- esto no se va a quedar así!!- gritó el latino sumamente alterado mientras oprimía con rapidez los botones de su teléfono móvil- si tu no me quieres decir donde estas entonces yo te encontrare así sea lo ultimo que haga!- al instante de terminar con su frase una extraña y diminuta antena salió del aparato y en la pantalla apareció un mapa perfectamente detallado de la ubicación del aparato complementario a ese, cuyo dueño era nada mas ni nada menos que el rubio árabe.

- no podrás esconderte de mi!- al instante Trowa emprendió su marcha tan rápidamente que no dio tiempo a los chicos que lo acompañaban a hacer absolutamente nada...

CONTINUARA...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A:

.......si, lo se, y estoy plenamente consiente de todo lo que demoré, y además se que no está terminado aun cuando dije que solo serian 2 capítulos y ya estamos en el tercero...en fin, muchas disculpas -- .

Había estado repasando una y otra vez este capítulo y la verdad que no tenia tiempo ni imaginación para continuarlo... Así que en vista del tiempo que demoré, nuevamente decidí subir lo que tenia.

Agradezco sus comentarios, y a todos quienes se tomen la molestia de leer este intento de historia humorística nn

**AGUILA FANEL: **Gracias por el comentario, se agradece bastante, espero y aún sigas por aquí después de tan larga espera...

**kathy stgqvk:** jeje... Pues bueno, ya tienes ahí quien es el chico de la patineta, y pues también tenemos la aparición del lindo Hee-chan, gracias por tu comentario! Te lo agradezco infinitamente, espero y también aun sigas por aquí después de mi demora...

**Crystal Ketchum Darklight: **gracias! Es bueno saber que hay alguien a quien se le hacen divertidas todas estas tonterías que se le ocurren a mi perturbada cabecita... Sus comentarios son los que me animan a continuar y no dejar parada la historia, en fin, seguir haciendo lo que me gusta, gracias de nuevo! También espero que aun sigas leyendo este pequeño intento de humor nn


	4. Chap 4

**TIPO:** Serie AU

**GENERO:** shonen ai (3x4)

**SUMARIO:** Un viaje a Norteamérica que desencadena una serie de aventuras para el rubio, diversión para el trenzado... Y problemas para el latino.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

--------------------------------------------------

**QUATRE'S ADVENTURE**

**- Capítulo 4 -**

Alto!

Deténganse!

Para ahora mismo Trowa Barton!

- Por Alá alguien deténgalos!- gritó con fuerza un furibundo rubio que no sabia que hacer para que los dos chicos que se encontraban forcejeando dejaran de revolcarse en el piso de una cafetería hasta hace unos momentos tranquila y pacifica.

...Todo había ocurrido tan fugaz que apenas y podía recordarlo...

Estaba sentado intentando comer lo que la linda mesera acababa de traerle hace algunos momentos cuando, en un descuido, su tenedor había terminado en el piso debajo de la pequeña mesa negra y brillante donde se encontraban.

Heero lo miró con el ceño fruncido, hecho que había ocasionado a Quatre sentir un ligero temblor, así que presto a la acción se dispuso a recoger el susodicho cubierto con un ligero tinte rosa en las mejillas.

Buscó con la mirada en el suelo el pequeño artefacto plateado hasta dar con el cerca de una de las patas que sostenían la mesilla, cuando se agacho a recogerlo, hubo un repentino y fugaz cosquilleo que le recorrió el cuerpo... Se sorprendió... Eso solo ocurría cuando cierto chico que el conocía perfectamente andaba cerca... Lo cual era bastante seguido..

Exaltado se enderezó en un movimiento tan poco calculado que su rubia cabeza fue ha estamparse con el borde de la mesa, dolido llevó su mano al lugar del golpe...

- auch!

- .. Deberías tener mas cuidado.. - bufó desinteresado el chico sentado frente a él, aun con la ceja izquierda levemente alzada mientras daba un sorbo a la taza humeante de café...

- si, si, ahh.. Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez- respondió Quatre examinando con sus blancas manos la protuberancia rosada (dígase también chichón) que surgió en su frente como regalo de su reciente encuentro.

Heero había quedado mirándolo de nuevo, y esos ojos azules penetrante lo ponía tan nervioso!... Que inconscientemente termino apretando su hinchada frente.

- auch! Ahora como voy a ocultar esto! Trowa va a matarme! Y lo peor es que antes de eso me dará un sermón durante horas!

Heero se le quedo mirando... SI, otra vez.. (XD)

- Que chico tan extraño - dijo el castaño ligeramente, aunque aun lo suficientemente audible como para que el árabe lo escuchase. Antes de que su "encantador" acompañante empezara a quejase ahora por su comentario, se dispuso a ponerse de pie y acercarse al rubio para examinar aquello que le producía tal malestar.

Heero había colocado sus manos en ambos extremos de la cabeza de Quatre y con uno de sus pulgares levantó los mechones rubios que le impedían observar bien el lugar del golpe... Mala decisión... Mal momento...

...MUY MALA combinación...

- Barton!! detente en este mismo momento si no quieres que.. Que... - la cabeza de Quatre trabajaba a mil para encontrar algo que decirle al ojiverde que pudiese detener la pelea..

- si no quieres que... - su vista se desvió de repente hacia algo que no había notado hace algunos momentos, Duo y Wufei estaban parados a unos pasos viendo como los dos castaños se batían en ferviente batalla. Una idea acudió a su cabeza.

- Oh! Wufeei! Ayúdame!- con voz suave, casi cual ronroneo de minino, pero lo suficiente fuerte para que 'alguien' escuchase, Quatre se dirigió al chino, aun mirando de reojo a los dos en el suelo.

- QUATRE!!- Trowa se separo de Heero y de un salto estuvo junto al rubio, encarándolo sorprendido y enfadado por ese tono ( SU tono ) dirigido al chico de ojos rasgados y coleta.

Pero Yui aun no tenia suficiente, ese loco Se le había tirado encima cuando trataba de examinar al rubio! Estaba chequeando el golpe en la frente blanquecina, cuando sintió un jalón brusco hacia atrás y un golpe incrustarse en su mejilla, lo siguiente que recordaba era estar en el piso golpeando al tipo que lo había golpeado primero!... Y pensaba seguir con el asunto...

Duo reaccionó con el grito de Trowa, pero que había pasado con su tranquilo día en el centro comercial?! Por todos los dioses... No quería saber como terminaría todo este asunto si sus padres llegasen a enterarse de el alboroto que habían ocasionado. Estaba entretenido con sus pensamientos cuando el rápido movimiento de Heero levantándose del suelo listo para continuar con la pelea lo hizo volver completamente a la realidad.

- Heero Yuy, alto en este momento o estarás despedido... - dijo el castaño trenzado con el ceño fruncido y una voz seria que sonó bastante extraña saliendo de él.

- ...baka - el chico de ojos cobalto murmuro con un ligero gruñido, y despacio, se acomodó la arrugada camisa sin moverse de su sitio.

- te escuche.. Y eso será descontado de tu sueldo - agregó Duo, ésta vez con una pequeña sonrisilla de burla hacia el castaño.

Wufei, Quatre y Trowa, quien se había calmado y permanecía quieto mientras SU Quatre lo revisaba para asegurarse de que todo estuviese en su sitio, quedaron mirando a los dos jóvenes, tras escuchar su mini conversación, con una cara de completo "de-que-demonios-estan-hablando"

- De que diablos hablas Maxwell? - indagó Wufei al aun sonriente chico trenzado.

- lo que sucede es que..

Pero Duo no pudo terminar de responder a la duda del chino...

- No se muevan! Están arrestados!!

... En la entrada de la cafetería, ahora vacía por el reciente escándalo armado por los lindos chicos, se encontraban cuatro policías, que listos para cumplir con lo antes mencionado se acercaron a los jóvenes y procedieron a colocarles las esposas.

- Un momento! Cuales son los cargos?! - repuso enfadado Trowa quien se resistía a que se lo llevasen preso.. Como demonios iba a explicar eso a el Sr. Winner?!

- Perturbar la armonía de este lugar al iniciar una pelea, Armar alboroto en un área infantil pública y Brutalidad y maltrato hacia infantes!! Además, huir de las autoridades, tenemos los suficientes testigos - le resolvió la duda uno de los hombres de uniforme.

- QUE!?

- Tu también vienes chico..- otro policía termino de apresar al trenzado.

- pero! Pero! Ustedes no pueden hacerme esto!!

- y tu también vienes con nosotros - otro de los hombres coloco esposas en las manos de un estático Heero, que no hizo nada por revelarse, estaba todavía conmocionado por lo sucedido..

- pero que rayos esta pasando aquí?!- exclamó sorprendido el chico de ojos rasgados, que no podía creer como se llevaban a sus amigos...

- hey! Que no es ese el chico de la patineta que te derribo hace un rato?- pregunto uno de los uniformados a otro de sus compañeros.

- es verdad!.. Tu también te vienes mocoso.. - uno de los policías, el mas grande y robusto de ellos, se acerco a Wufei y pasando los brazos del chico hacia atrás en un movimiento rápido, capturó sus manos dentro de las ataduras metálicas.

- QUE!? Esto es una injusticia! Se arrepentirán por hacerme esto!- grito enfadado, mientras forcejeaba para que el oficial lo soltase.

- nos vamos!

Los policías sacaron a los chicos del pequeño local, mientras la gente que se había reunido por los alrededores se les quedaba mirando curiosa por enterarse de cada detalle de lo sucedido.

- deberías escoger mejor tus compañías niño - le dijo uno de los oficiales antes de salir al rubio que sorprendido y con ojos muy abiertos miraba a los jóvenes que salían forcejeando y gritando que los soltasen..

- NO SABEN CON QUIEN SE ESTAN METIENDO!!! - fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a escuchar.

---------------------------------------------

- esto en inaudito! Yo no tengo nada que estar haciendo aquí! - se lamentó el trenzado, mientras sostenía su cabeza entre sus brazos que se recargaban en sus piernas. Estaba sentado en una de las camas improvisadas de la pequeña celda.

Considerando la actitud problemática de los chicos los oficiales habían decidido colocarlos en cubículos separados, el chino y el Trenzado compartían una celda provisional y frente a ésta se encontraban en dos aún mas pequeños cuartos individuales los dos castaños quienes habían perturbado la pacifica tranquilidad de una pobre cafetería.

- Por que he de estar en este patético y sucio lugar! Quien sabe que tipo de gente haya estado en estos sitios!.. Tal vez ha estado lleno de personas inocentes como yo!..- el trenzado lloriqueaba paseándose por la celda, de un lado a otro en el reducido lugar, mientras Wufei permanecía recargado en la despostillada pared cruzado de brazos y con los ojos fuertemente apretados.

- Por que la vida se empeña en hacerme malas jugadas! Oh! Cruel destino! Que culpa poseo yo de tener como "amigos" - un resaltamiento bastante obvio y mas dramático en la palabra- ..amigos! Tan locos y desconsiderados como estos! Amigos que me arrastran en sus problemas y que mancharan mi nombre de por vida al traerme sin justo motivo ni razón a permanecer atrapado por sabe cuantas horas en un lugar ruin como éste destinado solo a personas que...

- SILENCIO MAXWELL!!!- el chino, con el ceño notablemente fruncido, arrojó con fuerza a la cabeza del americano una vieja y sucia frazada que se encontraba sobre la aparente cama... Fue lo único que encontró disponible.... Lastima que era tan liviano..

- oye! Que te crees!? Déjame en paz con mi pena!- se quejó Duo regresándole el ataque a Wufei, atentado el cual el chino desvió fácilmente con su brazo estampando el proyectil improvisado (la manta) en el piso.

- con un demonio Maxwell! Contrólate!

- que me controle? Pero si has sido tu él que ha comenzado a atacarme!- Gritó Duo ofendido hacia el chico de tez pálida y ojos rasgados - Como osas aprovecharte de mi en tan penosa situación, tú maldito abusador..!

- Basta Duo! - Wufei estaba bastante próximo a perder la poca paciencia con la que aun contaba, sus ojos se estrechaban cada vez en mayor medida y su voz se enronquecía, ni hablar del ligero color carmín que se iba incrementando velozmente en su cara como muestra inequívoca de su enfado.

- pero si me has llamado por mi nombre! - gritó el americano con expresión soñadora bastante mal fingida, mientras estrechaba sus manos y las colocaba a un lado de su rostro.- que halagador W-U-C-H-A-N querido...

- MAXWELL! Te lo advierto! estas acabando con mi paciencia! Ahora guarda silencio!

- No!- la mirada del trenzado se lleno de determinación, y estrechando sus ojos como el chino, se preparó para lo que vendría, conocía perfectamente a su "tierno y dulce" amigo.. Oh si que lo conocía...

- Cállate!

- No!

- Cállate

- que NO!

- BASTA YA! NO TE SOPORTO!

Oh, claro que lo conocía... Bastante bien de hecho...

Y en menos de lo que podría haber dicho Wu-chan de nuevo, ya tenia al mencionado encima de su cuerpo que ahora reposaba tranquilamente en el suelo después de un viaje cortesía del encantador chino quien con sus manos aferradas al cuello de la antes pulcra y blanca camisa de Duo, se disponía a callarlo de manera...sutil.

- .. Si no dejas ahora mismo lo que sea que estés tramando, te prometo que tendrás un encuentro nada agradable conmigo, y me refiero a un NADA AGRADABLE..Mas de lo normal.

Wufei giró su rostro hacia un lado, donde un Heero con mirada nada alentadora lo observaba fija y penetrantemente desde su lugar en la celda de enfrente.

- ... - el chico de ojos negros se levanto de sobre el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo, murmurando palabras incomprensibles pero nada adecuadas para personas de oído sensible.

- gracias Hee-chan! - Duo se levantó del piso sacudiéndose el hasta hace unos momentos costoso traje, y dirigió una sonrisa agradecida al chico de la celda del frente.

- agradécemelo después - el japonés enarco su ceja izquierda, y le dio una mirada de cuerpo completo al joven que aun trataba de arreglarse un poco.

- si si, claro - Duo acomodó el cuello arrugado de su camisa mientras sonreía socarronamente sin dirigir su vista a ningún punto en particular.

El chirrido de la puerta metálica alerto a los cuatro chicos de nueva compañía, un policía hizo su aparición trayéndoles por escasos momentos mas luz proveniente del exterior, cerraron los ojos un poco, habían permanecido considerable tiempo en el lugar húmedo y oscuro.

- tienen suerte - menciono con burla el uniformado - ya han pagado su fianza, pueden irse. - se dirigió hasta la cerradura de las rejas y abrió cada una con un movimiento rápido.

- por fin! Gracias a todos los dioses! - el trenzado sonrío entusiasmado alzando sus manos hacia el techo.

- no seas payaso y vámonos - Heero, quien había sido liberado primero, lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo con él hacia la salida, no quería permanecer un segundo mas en ese lugar.

Fuera, en una pequeña salita de las oficinas de la comisaría, se encontraba sentado el rubio, leyendo tranquila y entretenidamente una reconocida revista de espectáculos americana, moviendo rítmicamente una de sus piernas que permanecía cruzadas sobre la otra.

- Quatre! - Los ojos del latino, quien hasta el momento había permanecido en completo silencio, brillaron con emoción contenida.

- Hola chicos, que tal su pequeña incursión hacia lo desconocido? - bromeo el árabe luciendo en su fina boca una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

- por que tardaste tanto Q-men?! Pensaba que te habías olvidado de nosotros!

- es que tuve que ir a dejar algunas cosas Duo, no podía venirme cargado de todo lo que había comprado.

- si, el asunto es que estamos fuera, y mejor que nos vayamos de una vez de aquí - bufo Wufei con gesto de claro fastidio mirando con recelo sus alrededores.

- Hn - se limito a pronunciar Heero apoyando el comentario de su 'querido' primo.

- si, me parece que hay muchas cosas que requieren de explicación - comento el latino con la vista fija en SU preciado niño rubio.

- je..si, eso creo - sonrió divertido Quatre.

Wufei se limito a guardar silencio mientras los demás salían, observando las miradas cómplices y nada santas que por un momento se lanzaron su primo y Duo, un escalofrió recorrió por su espalda...

- PERO NI CREAN QUE ME QUEDARE TAN TRANQUILO DESPUES DE ESTO! SE LAS VERAN CON WUFEI CHANG!..

... Gritó el chino, para después salir corriendo por la puerta principal para alcanzar a sus amigos antes de que los policías, con claras intenciones de volver a encerrarlo de nuevo, le dieran alcance...

.. Si que había muchas cosas por poner en claro...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Que tal? Bueno, esta vez no me he demorado tanto, si bien el capitulo es algo corto, decidí dejarlo así antes de tardarme como en las otras ocasiones. Además, esto es solo el preludio del final, ya que espero, ahora si, poder darle fin a esta historia que tan solo iba para dos capítulos.

Agradeciendo que hayan llegado hasta aquí me despido! No sin antes responder sus gentiles comentarios -

**Crystal Ketchum Darklight: **Pues si, creo que Trowa va a necesitar mas que un calmante para los nervios je, en este chap ya hasta ha recibido algunos golpecitos, aunque no muchos, si algo llegase a pasarle no se de que podría ser capas el buen Quatre.. Gracias por tu review! Me animas bastante n.n  
  
**kathy stgqvk: **Me agrada que te guste, snif.. Me llenas de felicidad XD .. En serio, gracias por tus comentarios, pues, creo que aquí ya te habrás dado cuenta que otros chicos tienen una relacion más 'intima' no? .. Bueno digamos que ninguno es un santo en esta historia, ni siquiera el tierno Quatre que ha hecho sufrir bastante al pobre Tro... En fin, veamos si después puede contentarlo..

**Dark : **Gracias por tu lindo comentario! En serio que animan bastante. Pues.. ya ves que no es precisamente a Quatre a quien Trowa a querido matar en este capi..jeje.. Es bueno que el asunto no haya terminado tan grave.. Tan solo han ido a parar a la cárcel XD.. Menos mal que están libres ya no? 

**Susuke Maxwell: **Bueno, pues considerando mis otras actualizaciones no he demorado tanto con esta, aunque espero y perdonen lo cortito del capitulo, tengo algunos asuntitos pendientes que apenas me da tiempo de continuar con esto que tanto me gusta. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y si, Quatre es un coqueto ya ves.. Ahora Trowa se ha hasta golpeado con el pobre Heero que nada debe.. Je. Espero pronto sepamos como acaba todo esto.. Espero saber de ti en otra ocasión.

**VALSED: **GRACIAS! Me honra tu comentario..en serio, me da gusto que les agrade este pobre intento de comedia..snif... Veamos como acaba este asunto, porque en serio que no tengo la menor idea de las ocurrencias futuras de mi algo atrofiada cabeza ¬¬ .. En fin, espero sigan leyendo.

Siendo todo, gracias por su apoyo!


	5. Aclarando ‘malentendidos’

**TIPO: **Serie AU

**GENERO: **shonen ai

**TITULO: **Quatre's Adventure.

**SUMARIO: **Un viaje a Norteamérica que desencadena una serie de aventuras para el rubio, diversión para el trenzado... Y problemas para el latino.

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**QUATRE'S ADVENTURE**

**- Capítulo 5 -**

- y bien?

La voz desganada del chico de ojitos rasgados y negra coleta se dejó escuchar en la amplitud de la sala de una gran residencia propiedad del mas joven descendiente Maxwell, mientras que su cuerpo descansaba reclinado sobre un gran y elegante mobiliario, sus brazos estirados hacia los lados en el respaldo y sus piernas ligeramente abiertas sobre la pulcritud de la alfombra a sus pies.

**- **creo... Mi buen amigo Wu, que aquí el que menos tiene que pedir explicaciones eres tú.

La nada esperada contestación por parte de Duo, se hizo presente mientras el chico castaño trenzado yacía desparramado en el sillón frente al chino, con una pierna fuera del costoso mueble, mientras su cabeza descansaba, para sorpresa de algunos, en las piernas del firme y por supuesto correctamente sentado Herro quien permanecía con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la vista indiferente fija en el largo cabello del trenzado.

- si tu niñera no estuviese aquí Maxwell, y si yo no estuviera tan cansado ten por seguro que te arrepentirías por cada palabra..- el ceño de Wufei se frunció con molestia y desvió su cabeza a mirar a la pareja de chicos que faltaba por nombrar en la habitación.

- si, si, que miedo... Auch! - Duo paró su contestación a Wufei, cuando sintió el ligero jalón que Heero le dio a uno de los mechones que caían desordenados por su frente.

- será mejor que guardes silencio, por que la próxima vez que Wufei se te lance encima no pienso hacer nada por detenerlo - Heero dijo despacio para que el mensaje llegara solo al chico en sus piernas y no al chino frente a ellos.

- gracias, que-lin-do - el trenzado contestó alzando una de sus cejas en notorio gesto de sarcasmo hacia el joven Yui.

- de nada ca-ri-ño - una media sonrisa burlona fue la respuesta al ultimo comentario de Duo.

- bueno, si fuera posible, a mi me gustaría saber como es que ustedes se conocen - mencionó el rubio quien se hallaba sentado a la izquierda de Heero y Duo en otro mueble junto con un muy pegado a él, Trowa.

- es cierto! Tanto tiempo y ni siquiera nos hemos presentado como es debido- se apresuró a contestar Duo, quien acomodándose correctamente en el sillón (para molestia callada de Heero), prosiguió a explicar a su amigo árabe.

- Bien chicos, este es Heero Yui - señaló al joven castaño a su lado - a su derecha podemos observar a Wufei Chang - hizo una pausa y se dirigió al rubio- creo que tu ya tenias la desgracia de conocerlo Quatre - le sonrió burlón. A lo que el chico de ojos aqua se limitó a medio sonreírle a su amigo americano, Y Trowa a lanzarle una mirada de muerte.

- Maxwell, te lo estas buscando a pulso - la mueca de enfado del chino no se hizo esperar.

- je, desistiré esta vez amigo Wu - Duo le devolvió el gestó sarcástico a Wufei que lo miraba amenazante.

- bien, como decía, Wufei, Heero ellos son Quatre Winner y Trowa Barton, aunque a estas alturas dudo que no conocieran sus nombres. Ellos vienen desde Arabia, son muy buenos amigos que vinieron a visitarme, generalmente cuando me ausento mucho de la ciudad es que yo he sido el que ido a visitarlos. Bien, Trowa, Quatre, ellos son ..er.. Amigos también, Wufei de China, Heero de Japón, felices primos - finalizando su presentación rápida el trenzado sonrió hacia los últimos presentados quienes lo miraban con el ceño fruncido al no estar del todo conformes con sus respectivas presentaciones.

- Winner?- dejando de lado el anterior intento de presentación del trenzado, Heero habló hacia el chico rubio que permanecía casi pegado al cuerpo del de ojos esmeralda.

- si - Quatre contestó con una sonrisa no muy grande con un toque de desconfianza impreso en ella.

- Hey! No me digas que..- Wufei dijo de pronto, con los ojos ligeramente mas abiertos de los normal, dirigiendo su comentario hacia su primo que le miraba de una forma indescifrable.

- ..es el hijo menor de Mr. Winner, el otro accionista de la compañía de nuestros padres - Heero completó la frase anteriormente dicha por Wufei, bajando levemente su cabeza, ocultando sus ojos con su largo flequillo.

A Duo le pareció raro el comentario, nunca había relacionado el empleo de los padres de sus amigos, pero eso no tenia la mas mínima importancia, ya que se encontraba prestando atención, grandemente confundido, a la mueca bastante extraña que de pronto, tras el comentario de Heero, se había formado en la blanca cara de Wufei, la cual se encontraba roja y sus mejillas algo abultadas por el aire que parecía no dejar salir de ellas.

- mjjm, si me disculpan - con mueca exageradamente seria sin esperar contestación, el chino se levanto de su asiento y salió presuroso de la sala.

- igual - Heero, quien lo dudo por varios momentos, salió acompañando a su primo...

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA............. -

Fue el sonido 'perturbarte' que escucharon los chicos que quedaron sentados en la elegante estancia.

----------------------------------------

Después de unos veinte minutos de espera, Heero y Wufei regresaron a donde los demás aguardaban exactamente en la misma posición en la cual habían estado cuando ellos abandonaron el salón.

El rubio había dejado su siempre gesto alegre y gentil, remplazándolo por una mueca seria, el ceño fruncido y la ceja izquierda levemente alzada, la cual tintineaba en un movimiento bastante curioso que Trowa estaba absorto en observar.

Y es que eran bien conocidas por los primos, las nada normales anécdotas que solía relatar Mr. Winner acerca de su lindo hijo menor, evidentemente su consentido al ser único varón entre sus numerosas hijas, al que protegía de cualquier adversidad que pudiese presentársele en cualquier momento.

No era extraño para ellos ver, cuando solían acompañar a sus padres a las juntas importantes en las grandes oficinas de la cede de su millonaria empresa, a un señor regordete de considerables años, extremadamente rubio, siempre engalanado con peculiares trajes sastre y con un simpático gorrito rojo adornando su dorada cabeza.

El sujeto en cuestión, no era si no el mismísimo Mr. Winner, dueño de una tercera parte de sus empresas, las otras dos porciones pertenecían a sus respectivos padres; y a los dos lindos y encantadores primitos les entretenía de gran manera escuchar las peculiares historias que el acaudalado hombre solía relatarles en las convivencias de los miembros de la junta en algún elegante salón privado en un costoso restaurante.

Peculiares y entretenidas conversaciones, en donde el punto de 'diversión' para los jóvenes era el atolondrado hijo del árabe accionista, quien como todo padre amoroso, adoraba contar a medio mundo las historias de las acciones más 'encantadoras' de su lindo 'bebe'. Como aquella vez cuando se perdió en medio del desierto, o su 'tierna' manía de coleccionar camellos de peluche a sus 18 años, sin faltar el sin número de 'inocentes' aventuras que su hijo pasaba con su, además de 'amigo', guardaespaldas, quién como todo responsable y desinteresado guardia, había llegado al punto de (para proteger al muchacho rubio del peligro nocturno) 'dormir' en la misma habitación que su hijo.

Era admirable lo que el 'sentido del deber' lograba hacer...

- mjjm.. Jeje que les parece chicos, si olvidamos lo antes acontecido y vamos a comer algo? - la voz no muy alta del trenzado se escuchó interrumpiendo el silencio que empezaba a tornarse bastante incomodo.

- me parece genial! Estoy empezando a tener mucho apetito - el comentario apresurado de Wufei, apoyo lo dicho por Duo.

- Hn - fue la animada contestación de apoyo de Heero.

- Bien, vamos Quatre, Trowa, pasemos al comedor, la cena ya debe estar lista.

Trowa se paró jalando suavemente a Quatre consigo, quien aun mantenía un gesto levemente enfurruñado.

Una vez sentados en la pequeña mesa del comedor, con Duo en la silla principal, Heero a su derecha con Wufei a su lado y Quatre a su izquierda con Trowa por supuesto junto a él, y las demás 45 sillas desocupadas, se dispusieron a esperar los alimentos.

De las amplias puertas de madera decoradas con finos vitrales que conectaban con la cocina, hizo su aparición la linda chica que había recibido esa mañana a Quatre y Trowa en su llegada, llevando frente a ella un carrito plateado con tres grandes contenedores de plata cubiertos con sus respectivas tapas, en el nivel inferior del practico carrito, una bandeja con una fina bajilla y cubiertos resplandecientes.

Cuando la muchacha hubo terminado de colocar los utensilios en los lugares de los chicos (que debió haber hecho antes de que se sentarán) prosiguió con los grandes contenedores, y utilizando ambas manos, destapó al mismo tiempo dos de ellos, dejando frente a los hambrientos y expectantes chicos aquel delicioso y suculento manjar que en América solemos llamar Pizza.

- Maxwell? - el chino pregunto sin mucha coherencia cuando anonadado quedo viendo lo contenido en la bandeja plateada.

- jaja, es que .. Eh..digamos que la chica no es muy hábil en la cocina - respondió nervioso Duo quien miraba de reojo a la joven que contorneándose exageradamente se dirigía hacia la tercera charola, bajo la nada tranquilizadora mirada escudriñante de Heero, quien la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

Como si el comentario de Duo nunca hubiese sido hecho, la chica de sonrisa radiante de oreja a oreja, prosiguió con ademán de edecán quien muestra orgullosa su producto, a destapar la bandeja sobrante, dejando frente a los chicos cinco latas de variados sabores de soda.

- ..soda? Que paso con el vino? - preguntó Wufei al trenzado que para entonces ya se encontraba sudando de nerviosismo.

- Ah! - exclamó presurosa la chica de vestidillo ajustado, como si tuviese la respuesta de una difícil pregunta existencialista - lo que pasa es que el señorito Duo se las terminó todas! - terminando su frase, la sonriente jovencita se retiro llevándose el carrito, y casi como en desfile de modas mostrando sus exuberantes curvas, desapareció por las puertas de obscura madera.

- te acabaste todas las botellas del almacén!? - preguntó sorprendido Wufei hacia el chico trenzado.

- claro que no!.. Solo las que estaban en la cocina.. Además no hay problema! No creo que a nadie le moleste o si? - le respondió al chino con la ceja alzada.

- si, claro, tus padres ni se inmutaran cuando descubran que misteriosamente las 50 botellas que se guardan en la cocina están vacías.

- .. Mejor cállate y deja de molestar! - Duo grito hacia Wufei mirándolo molesto.

Mientras tanto, el rubio se encontraba, ya más calmado, tratando de tomar un trozo de pizza de la charola, sin terminar atrapado por todos los hilillos de queso fundido que escurrían cada vez que alzaba un pedazo para llevarlo a su plato. Sus problemas fueron resueltos cuando Trowa tomó cartas en el asunto.Y mientras su lindo compañero se encargaba de servirle un trozo, (sorprendentemente sin alegar de la comida rápida) el rubio enfoco su atención en la entretenida discusión que su amigo Duo sostenía con el chico de cabellos oscuros.

- si tus padres no se enteran de todo lo que has hecho, yo mismo me encargaré de que lo noten - con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, Wufei le decía con mirada triunfante al trenzado.

- ja! Si claro, como si mis padres te hicieran caso! - le respondió algo exaltado el chico de largo cabello castaño.

- tal vez puedas ocultar todo lo que has ocasionado, Pero no podrás evitar que se enteren de las largas 'vacaciones' que les diste a los empleados, además quien rayos es esa chica!? Se nota a leguas que no es del servicio.

- eso a ti que te importa! - grito presuroso el trenzado, empezando a sentir de nuevo esa sensación de nerviosismo tan molesta.

- ah Duo! Es la chica que nos recibió verdad? La que dijiste habías contratado por sus buenos servicios - con una tierna sonrisa el rubio miró al menor de los Maxwell.

- Quatre! - con una cara tremendamente asustada Duo miró con ojos muy abiertos al rubio, después de apartar la vista del chico de ojos cobalto que sospechosamente sostenía en gesto amenazante el cuchillo de los cubiertos - no! Jaja, debiste confundirte, yo no dije eso!

- claro que si, yo te escuche - el chico de ojos verdes apoyó el comentario del árabe mientras aparentemente indiferente cortaba un trozo de comida.

- je, Hee-chan, por que me miras asi eh? - desistiendo de negar lo dicho, el chico Maxwell miraba con gesto horrorizado la sonrisa torcida que le mando el joven serio sentado a su derecha.

----------------------------------------------------

Después de una tranquila y nutritiva cena, en la cual reinó el silencio mientras Trowa y Quatre comían sin prisa, Quatre encantado por lo 'exótico' de la comida (era la primera vez que le permitían comer algo como eso), Wufei limitándose a observar desconfiado a los cuatro jóvenes en la mesa y Duo tratando de mantener lejos de Heero cualquier objeto peligroso para su persona (aunque si Heero quisiera podría noquearlo hasta con un trozo de Pizza...)

Bien, después de tan armoniosa cena, los cinco chicos volvieron a la amplia sala en donde habían estado antes de ir al comedor, se colocaron en completo silencio cada uno en los exactos lugares donde se habían hallado acomodados anteriormente (con la excepción de un Duo mucho más alejado en el sofá de Heero que antes).

- chicos creo que han hecho todo menos explicar que rayos fue lo ocurrió el día de hoy, que fue todo ese desastre en el centro comercial? - la voz entre seria y animada de Wufei, fue la que interrumpió la calma.

Ante el anterior comentario del chino, los cuatro chicos restantes le lanzaron como respuesta: una mirada de muerte, una de agradecimiento, otra de indiferencia y una mas de vergüenza.

- todo comenzó de una manera tan simple .. - empezó el trenzado con gesto perdido - se suponía que todo iba ser solamente una tranquila vuelta por la ciudad!

- siento lo ocurrido chicos, tal vez todo esto fue por culpa mía - se disculpó con una tímida sonrisa Quatre, olvidando ya por completo su anterior incomodad con los jóvenes primos.

- no es tu culpa Quatre - lo interrumpió serio el latino con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sus ojos tranquilamente serrados - todo esto es culpa..

- no te culpes, Trowa, que te hayas descuidado por un momento y que lo hayas perdido en un lugar tan concurrido no es falla tuya - el comentario seguro de Duo interrumpió lo antes dicho por el chico de ojos verdes.

- Ya se que no es culpa mía, de hecho, estaba por decir que todo esto es por TU culpa - recalcó aun serio Trowa, esta vez mirando penetrantemente a los ojos del chico trenzado.

- ja-ja, que gracioso, por supuesto que no es mi culpa!- le reclamo ofendido Duo.

- claro que si, en primer lugar, tu nos invitaste, en segundo lugar no deberíamos estar aquí sin que tus padres estén enterados, en tercer termino fue tu grandiosa - énfasis en la palabra - idea el ir a dar ese horroroso paseo! - respondió Trowa un poco alterado ante el reclamo de Duo.

- .. Bueno.. Tal vez tenga una pequeña porción de la culpa pero, si hubieras cumplido tu trabajo como es debido y Quatre no se te hubiera perdido de vista nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

- y a todo esto, por que no avisaste desde un principio donde te encontrabas Quatre? - ignorando lo ultimo dicho por Duo, Trowa miró atento al rubio a su lado.

- bueno, eso si es completamente culpa mía, es que.. se me figuró tan genial ese lugar, que no pude darme cuenta de cómo pasaba el tiempo conforme fui visitando las tiendas - después de la sencilla explicación, el árabe fijo su enternecedora e irresistible miradita de "absolutamente todo lo que digo es cierto, créeme y ya no preguntes" en los ojos de el perdido Trowa.

Wufei miraba divertido la escena, en donde el lindo chico rubio convencía rápidamente al alto castaño de todo lo que le decía, al mismo tiempo que de reojo podía notar como su primo y el joven Maxwell acortaban distancias mientras susurraban algo, y no pudiendo evitarlo, tras oír como el árabe maravillado contaba todo lo espectacular del novedoso centro comercial soltó un casi imperceptible sonido que sonó algo así como una risilla.

Pero el casi imperceptible sonidillo, fue captado totalmente por el chico latino, quien interpretándolo como una burla hacia la 'inocente ingenuidad' de SU hermoso chico rubio, volteo la mirada hacia el chino.

- algún problema?- la voz y la mirada asesina que Trowa le dirigiera, hizo tragar duro al chino, quien olvidándose milagrosamente de su alto orgullo al ser descendiente de una poderosa dinastía experta en artes marciales, volteó la mirada a la vez que murmuraba un callado "no".

- y Wufei, como fue que te encontraste con Quatre? - Volviendo a retomar su atención en la conversación de sus amigos, Duo preguntó hacia el joven chino.

- si, esa es una muy buena pregunta - recalcó Trowa con gesto serio y el ceño levemente fruncido.

- pues, iba en mi patineta cuando de pronto..

- muy amablemente se ofreció a ayudarme con todos los paquetes que llevaba!! - apresurado, el chico árabe interrumpió el intento de explicación de Wufei.

Wufei captó la mirada algo desesperada que le lanzo disimuladamente el rubio, y dedujo perfectamente que tal vez.. Al chico alto de ojos verdes no le haría nada de gracia el que hubiese atropellado a SU rubio con la patineta y el que lo hubiese dejado medio inconsciente en el suelo.. Solo por precaución le haría caso al rubio..

- ..si, eso - terminó por agregar el chino.

- y ustedes dos primos maravilla, que hacían en un centro comercial a esas horas? - dirigió la pregunta Duo, esta vez a los jóvenes primos.

- se suponía que debíamos haber estado en una de las juntas mensuales de la empresa, pero como siempre Wufei se negó, primeramente a vestirse correctamente - la mirada de Heero, quien explicaba la duda del trenzado, se situó en la imagen del chino en el sillón frente a ellos, vestido despreocupadamente sport - y por supuesto, también como es costumbre volvió a hacer su rabieta al negarse a ir a la reunión...

- claro que no! - reclamo Wufei a su primo con un leve sonrojo.

- ...y claro, yo tuve que perseguirlo hasta que terminamos en ese mall, lo demás es historia conocida - continuó Heero.

- jaja, vaya contigo Wu, cuando vas a aprender a hacerte cargo de los negocios familiares? - sonrió Duo ante el ofuscamiento del chico de coleta.

- y tu Heero, como fue que te encontraste con Winner? - preguntó interesado Wufei hacia su primo castaño. Mientras Trowa prestaba particular atención a la respuesta.

- le vi sostener tu patineta, y cuando supe que conocía a Duo y deduje quien era, fuimos a la cafetería que estaba enfrente a donde nos encontrábamos.

- pero como supiste que esa era la patineta de Wu? - le pregunto a Heero un curioso Duo.

- cuantas patinetas tienen en la parte inferior una lagartija morada rodeada con corazones rosas? - le respondió un serio Heero con la ceja alzada.

- Se llama NA-TA-KU! Y es un dragón! Un DRA-GON! No una lagartija!! - le gritó enfadado Wufei al chico de ojos azul cobalto, para dos segundos después darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y sonrojarse furiosamente.

- JAJAJA! No puedo creerlo! Wufei con una lagartija! - se carcajeo divertido el trenzado ante el comentario de su amigo.

- ... Es un dragón - susurro el chico de ojos rasgados aun con las mejillas teñidas de rosa.

Ajenos a tan profunda conversación, los dos visitantes se encontraban en sus propios asuntos...

- seguro que estas bien? No te ha pasado nada?

El infortunado Quatre, estaba tratando de calmar de una vez al alto castaño que desde que lo viera al salir de la comisaría no había parado de chequearlo (disimuladamente) por todo el cuerpo en busca de una seña de maltrato hacia SU rubio.

El árabe, nervioso, trataba (sorprendentemente) de quitar las manos de Trowa de encima suyo, era una novedad, si ... Pero lo que estaba tratando de evitar era...

- ¡Quatre! Quién osó hacerte esto?!

... Lástima... Demasiado tarde...

- jeje, no es nada Trowa, es solo un golpe ligero, nada más, tranquilo no es nada importante - la sonrisa vacilante del rubio adorno su blanca cara al mirar con sus grandes y claros ojos aqua, tratando de que su castaño dejara de mirarlo como si de pronto estuviese al borde de la muerte.

Antes de que Trowa comenzara a especular (y de paso a planear una lenta y tortuosa venganza) sobre quien era el culpable de la protuberancia rosada en la frente de SU chico, Quatre comenzó la explicación sobre lo sucedido.

- cuando comíamos en la cafetería- hizo una recalcada pronunciación a la palabra 'comíamos' conjugación del verbo comer, plural que indica mas de una persona, pero que definitivamente SOLO 'comen' y NADA MAS - se me resbaló un cubierto, así que cuando me agache a recogerlo me golpe contra la mesa, pero no hay de que preocuparse! - agregó rápidamente y un poco exaltado cuando vio como los ojos de Trowa se agrandaban con horror - fue algo sin importancia, mira ya casi no duele - al tiempo que con una de sus manos tocaba levemente la hinchazón, que hasta hace algunos momentos había permanecido oculta por su rubio flequillo, sin poder evitar un pequeño y casi imperceptible gesto de molestia al hacerlo - con un analgésico bastará.

Por supuesto que era suficiente con una pequeña pastilla, pero el pequeño y minúsculo gesto de molestia que el rubio hizo al tocar el golpe, no paso para nada desapercibido a la vista del buen chico latino, quien acostumbrado a la protección de SU Quatre, percibió el ademán agrandado cual micro partícula vista en lente de algún poderoso microscopio.

- Pero..pero, necesitamos ir a ver a un doctor! Puede ser una herida grave, que tal si tienes daños internos!?

Mientras el ofuscado Quatre trataba de que el alto chico de ojos verdes desistiera de llamar al 911, en la cara de los tres chicos que presenciaban la escena, resaltaba una gran gota de sudor.

- er.. Maxwell, tus amigos siempre se comportan igual? - preguntó Wufei quién algo cohibido por la escena y por el anterior asunto de la lagarti.. Ejem..de Nataku, abandonó la soledad del mueble en el que había permanecido para sentarse al lado de Duo y Heero.

- créeme, esto ni siquiera se acerca a cómo son en realidad, creo que nuestra presencia los detiene un poco - el trenzado susurró en el oído del chico de ojos negros bajo la atenta mirada de Heero.

- ok, me abstendré de preguntar- el chino tragó duro cuando su mente ideó las posibles situaciones en las cuales podrían estar involucrados los chicos visitantes.

- por lo menos hay que curar el golpe! Necesitas analgésicos, antiinflamatorios, gasas, vendas y algún tipo de linimento y además..

- ESTOY BIEN! YA BASTA! - el grito del rubio alertó a los chico espectadores quienes dieron un pequeño brinco en el sillón, mientras Trowa se le quedaba mirando sorprendido.

- estoy perfectamente! Tan perfectamente que te lo puedo demostrar!

Sin esperar más, el chico árabe tomó el brazo del más alto en un agarre fuerte y jalándolo hacia sí, miro de pronto a los jóvenes que observaban expectantes.. y pensándolo mejor les sonrió a los chicos y se llevó a tirones a un anonadado Trowa fuera de la salita en la cual habían permanecido.

Con un fuerte y entrecortado carraspeo, y con la cabeza gacha y presionada entre sus manos que se apoyaban en sus rodillas, el trenzado respondió la pregunta muda que las miradas desconcertadas de los otros dos le dirigieron.

- creo.. Que ni siquiera nuestra presencia los detiene - levantando la cabeza y manteniendo sus ojos apretados y una de sus cejas alzadas, el tono levemente bronceado de su piel se tiñó de un rojo carmín - y no diré nada más.

Heero y Wufei callaron.. Y se limitaron con decencia a mirar hacia otro lado con tinte rosado cubriendo de pronto sus mejillas.

-----------------------------------------------

Después de una media hora en la que los tres chicos que permanecían pegados al sillón en la sala no dejaron de escuchar 'leves' sonidos inquietos provenientes del comedor, (que extrañamente sonaban como a gemidos) los chicos visitantes de la lejana Arabia, hicieron su aparición.

Quatre en un perfecto estado, alisando sus rubios cabellos mientras mantenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, y un Trowa con extraño aspecto desaliñado y respiración algo apresurada, y por supuesto que a los ojos de los observadores chicos en la sala, no paso desapercibido el leve y casi invisible sonrojo que se mantenía en las mejillas bronceadas del chico del mechón castaño.. Además de la nada pequeña 'mancha rojiza' que misteriosamente se había formado en su cuello.

- bien chicos, y ahora con todo aclarado, a donde iremos la próxima vez? Aun nos quedan muchos días de vacaciones! - pregunto emocionado el rubio árabe hacia los tres chicos que con ojos grandemente abiertos lo observaban desde la comodidad de un amplio sillón.

- la próxima vez?! - exclamó un Trowa cercano al ataque cardiaco.

- jaja, a donde tu quieras Q- men! Solo que la próxima vez lo haremos en el ambiente nocturno, ya veras como nos vamos a divertir!- dijo emocionado el trenzado levantándose de golpe de su asiento abrazando por los hombros a su buen amigo rubio.

- No! Eso no! De ninguna manera! - le gritó un bastante enfadado Trowa al chico castaño de ojos violetas que temeroso a su reacción se escondió tras la figura del rubio.

- Tranquilo Trowa! Amigo! Pero si es una inofensiva vueltesita por la ciudad, ya veras como de noche es mas divertida! - se excusó el trenzado sonriente tras Quatre.

- oye Heero, creo que mejor nos vamos de aquí.. - le dijo en voz baja el chino a su primo, al tiempo que miraba desconfiado la escena frente a ellos.

- Hn - le contesto un no muy convencido japonés.

- Por cierto, con todo este escándalo.. Había olvidado preguntarte como es eso de que ahora Maxwell te amenaza con despedirte? - le preguntó curioso Wufei a Heero, quien permanecía con su vista fija en la discusión de los chicos castaños con el rubio en medio.

Ante la pregunta audible de Wufei, Duo dejó su pelea con Trowa y saliendo de su seguro escondite tras el rubio, con una sonrisa radiante y algo retorcida, tomó una de las manos del chico de ojos cobaltos y jalándolo algo rudamente para que se parase a su lado, ante el desconcierto del japonés, y pasando su brazo por la cintura del chico anunció sin dejar su sonrisa ..

- eso es sencillo, Heero y yo hemos llegado a un interesante acuerdo

La atención de los demás chicos se centró en Duo y Heero.

- a si? - pregunto con una mueca divertida el chino - y se puede saber cual es ese acuerdo Maxwell? - pregunto con una leve sonrisa surgiendo en su rostro.

- Por supuesto!, Heero es mi guardia particular.. y ni te creas que te lo puedes llevar! Por que tiene que protegerme de los horribles peligros de la noche, para que yo pueda dormir tranquilo.. - con un guiño de su ojo izquierdo el trenzado les sonrió a los presentes, mientras Heero lo miraba sonrojado y algo tímido.

Ante el comentario de su amigo Americano, Quatre miró a su chico de ojos verdes, y cuando la mirada de este no tardo en enfocarse en él, le sonrió sinceramente mientras se acercaba y depositaba un suave beso en sus labios.

De alguna manera tenia que convencerlo para la próxima aventura nocturna...

----------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: **snif, snif ( kinyoubi llora de felicidad) por fin! Aquí esta el capitulo final, cinco capítulos son un logro considerable para mi nnU.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y siéntanse con toda confianza de expresar sus dudas o comentarios sobre el, que yo los responderé tan pronto como me sea posible ( y si me es posible.. Por que mi cuenta es hotmail, pero ya verán que no tardo en abrirme una en yahoo).

Lamento la demora en el capítulo, pero tenia pendiente actualizar otra de mis historias, además de que estoy en uno de esos periodos horrorosos de exámenes finales del Instituto, y por si fuera poco uno un bloqueo tremendo. Además que sufrí la gran pena de no contar con Internet durante 5 días! En los que tuve que esperar para que me llegara el MODEM del nuevo servicio que contraté, Esa fue una gran desgracia para mi, y como antes de 'escritora' soy lectora, no saben lo que sufrí al no poder leer nada en esos días. Pero gracias a eso me di a la tarea de terminar en 3 días de ocio este capítulo, que trate de que fuera un poco más extenso que los demás por ser el final, y al tenerlo terminado obviamente tuve que esperar a poder conectarme en mi casa, por que estoy tan ocupada que no tuve tiempo ni para párame en un ciber.

Agradezco de mucho sus comentarios! Me animan como no tienen idea, espero y pronto aventurarme con otra historia de estos preciosos chicos, tengo un proyecto que lleva ya bastante tiempo, pero me falta afinar muchos detallitos.. Veremos si algún día sale a la luz jaja XD

**Crystal Ketchum Darklight: **Hola chica! Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, ya has visto en que ha resultado la relación de Duito y Hee-chan jeje, y además también lo mucho que es 'inocente' el buen Quatre, Gracias por tu comentario! nn

**SARAHI: **Gracias por tu comentario! .. Si, la verdad que dudo que a Trowa le queden ganas de otra aventurilla de este tipo, y mucho menos que deje sin su protección a Quatre lindo jaja. Sin duda me gustaría volver por aquí, y no te preocupes por supuesto que no faltará la relación 03x04!

**Vale: **gracias por tu comentario, me halaga que te guste, y no te preocupes por lo del review, lo importante es que hayas dado tu opinión en algún momento jeje nn. Gracias de nuevo por el comentario me animan muchísimo!

**Dark Angel 02: **muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo! Me alegra saber que hay gente a la que le agrada mi sentido del humor (créeme que algunas personas que me conocen lo que menos pensarían es que yo escribiera algo así ¬¬U) y pues ya ves que se traían Duo y Heero, definitivamente no tienen pensamientos muy limpios, como tu dices, jaja, en fin.. Gracias por tu comentario!

**VALSED: **Exacto! Tan lindo Quatre! (pero que no te escuche Trowa decir que es tuyo por que entonces si..) Y taaan inocente como ya ves jaja, Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo en este intento de historia humorística, se agradecen grandemente tus comentarios, y por cierto, en uno de esos días de bloqueo una linda historia tuya me impulso jeje. Gracias de nuevo!

**Dark: **Claro que no! Jaja, como tu dices.. Quatre para nada es un santo! .. Al menos en esta historia. Y ese Wufei que definitivamente se la pasa discutiendo con el trenzado, pero es que los chicos se 'quieren' mucho jeje. Y pues ya has visto como quiere Hee-chan a Duo, de ahora en adelante será su guardaespaldas y todo! Hasta lo protegerá en su camita de las pesadillas que pueda tener... Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y tus comentarios, créeme que me animan bastante, Gracias una vez más! Por cierto! Me preguntaba si te molestaría que te agregara a mi msn, me agradaría poder conversar con personas como tu nn.

**FATIMA WINNER: **Hola chica! Gracias por tu comentario! Y no hay ningún problema por lo del review, lo importante es que mandaste uno! Jaja XD

Y si, lo siento! Se que demoro mucho al publicar, y que con este capi final lo hice también, pero bueno ya fue el ultimo nnU y espero que te halla agradado, y si, agradezco a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer mi fic, a tus amigas también sus comentarios jeje. Gracias de nuevo! Cuídate también!

**Quatre de Barton: **Saludos chica! Gracias por tu review, me da gusto saber que te haya agradado mi fic nn, y pues si, ya ha concluido, como puedes ver este ha sido el ultimo capi! Espero volver a hacer algo de esta serie que me encanta, gracias de nuevo por tu agradable comentario.

**Gracias a todos de nuevo! Si alguna gusta agregarme a su msn, me sentiría halagada, o si prefieren que lo haga yo, solo avísenme y lo haré encantada! HASTA LA PROXIMA! **

**(si, es una amenaza XD) **


End file.
